A Blast from the Past
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: When Ashley Landers returns to Cameron after 5 years the Omega gang can't wait 2 see her. The last thing Matt Hardy expected was 2 fall for 1 of his closest friends. Throw in the intereference of Hurricane Helms & Amy leading them astray. Is Ash & Matt st
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The professional wrestlers used in this fan fiction story is  
the property of their respective federations. They own their own true personalities. The use of these individuals in my stories are strictly for entertainment purposes only. None of it is real. I make no profit from the  
use of these characters in my stories. It was written strictly for  
entertaining wrestling fans. I have sole ownership of the fictional characters and their stories throughout this story. Any resemblance and/or similarities to individuals living or deceased are strictly coincidental.  
  
Distribution: This story is the private property of LaShone Green, a.k.a. WhispersInDaWind. It may not be used in any manner, including hosting on a website or storyboard, without prior written consent from me, the author.  
  
A Blast from the Past  
  
"Man, it feels good to hang out like old times" Marty laughed as he handed Matt Hardy a few packs of wieners from the grocery bag.  
  
"Yea, it was a good cleansing session this year" Matt smiled as Shane Helms opened a bag of marshmallows and handed a few to Shannon Moore.  
  
"Guys, I'm glad we got all of the negative stuff out of the way" Shannon sighed as Jeff Hardy walked towards them.  
  
"Man, you're late again!" Shane yelled as Jeff shrugged.  
  
"I ran all the way and realized I forgot the drinks" Jeff explained handing them the bag of beer and sodas as Mike Maverick ran from the water washing onshore towards him.  
  
"Whoo! Now I've worked up an appetite" Mike shouted as Joey Matthews ran from the water and jumped on his back pretending to apply a sleeperhold on him.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Joey Matthews screamed as he shook Mike's head making him fall to his knees in the sand.  
  
"To the yearly Myrtle Beach cleansing," Matt said handing Joey and Mike a beer. "Come on you guys!" Matt fussed as they grabbed the beers and clinked their bottles to the circle with Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Marty and Matt.  
  
"Man, guess who I saw on the way here in the store?" Jeff asked as he sat down on a beach towel.  
  
"Who?" Marty asked taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"Ashley" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ashley Landers?" Joey asked in shock.  
  
"Yea, Ash" Jeff grinned shaking his head.  
  
"Damn, Ashley Jordan Landers" Matt smiled remembering 16 year old Ashley from Union Pines High School. She was an athletic brunette who had the nerve to approach him in his senior year to train her to wrestle. He laughed in her face and told her no. For the next 2 weeks she approached him everyday and asked him again with a serious look on her face and he constantly laughed in her face and said no. About two weeks later he drove out on a Sunday to watch the guys working out in the ring only to see Ash in the ring taking bumps from Jeff and Shane. She had already been training for a week with the guys and Matt was pissed. He was so hard on her in the ring but she kept coming back for more. She ended up becoming one of the guys and hung out with them on a regular basis. She tried breaking into the wrestling business but ended up going into fitness modeling in 1998.  
  
"Yea man, she's a blonde now" Jeff chuckled breaking into Matt's thoughts.  
  
"No way!" Shannon squealed.  
  
"For real man. She's going to be doing a few shows for TNA wrestling. I told her we'd check her out," Jeff said making a hot dog.  
  
"Damn, does she still have that sexy little body?" Mike asked.  
  
"I think so. She was in a sweater and jeans though. She did have a Britney Spears type thing going on though" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Definitely had the Britney body" Joey smiled.  
  
"You guys remember she wanted to lose her virginity to one of us? I was the first one to volunteer" Shane smiled deviously.  
  
"Yea, I was second" Shannon laughed.  
  
"She said that?" Matt asked taken aback.  
  
"Yep, one night when we were all out drinking. You were off screwing that blonde from the flower shop" Jeff reminded him.  
  
"Oh yea" Matt smiled remembering his first time.  
  
"So, who ended up breaking her in?" Marty asked as all of the guys looked around the circle for an answer.  
  
"I guess we know it wasn't you!" Matt teased Marty.  
  
"Shut up Hardy" Marty fussed.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think she slept with any of you guys because she was drunk that night. She wasn't serious" Jeff tried to point out.  
  
"I guess you're out the running now!" Mike laughed.  
  
"So are you" Joey taunted as Matt opened a bag of chips and passed them around.  
  
"Hmm, I guess that leaves Shannon, Shane and Matt" Joey grinned as Matt threw up his hands quickly.  
  
"I'm out! I thought of Ash like a sister" Matt argued.  
  
"I didn't!" Shane laughed as Shannon agreed with him.  
  
"How do we know the one who really hooked up with her isn't hiding it's him?" Mike suggested looking around the circle.  
  
"That's true" Jeff shrugged stuffing his mouth with half of his hot dog.  
  
"Trust me! Someone here hit that for the very first time before she left Cameron. All I want to know is how was she?" Matt asked as the guys stared at one another. "Pussies" Matt muttered.  
  
"Anyway, she's moved back here for awhile. She has a great tan from living in Miami too" Jeff informed them.  
  
"I can't wait to see her as a blonde" Shannon said.  
  
"I just can't wait to see if she's as fine as she was in all of those muscle mags" Shane grinned.  
  
"Back off, she seems way more mature than you Shane" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I love smart women" Shane groaned.  
  
"Well, to a whole New Year 2003 and to the return of Ash" Matt said raising his beer to the guys as they all took a drink.  
  


* * *

  
February 2003  
  
"Damn! She looks great!" Marty sighed as he watched Ash wrestle on TV Wednesday night at Matt's house.  
  
"Hey Matt! Dude, you need to see this!" Shannon groaned sipping on his beer.  
  
"What?" Matt said walking in the room with Amy.  
  
"It's Ash" Mike smiled pointing to the TV as Kayla Cummings rolled Ash into a pin and held her tights for the pin.  
  
"Damn!" Matt sighed staring at the screen as her butt cheeks were exposed from the pulling of her little shiny blue tights. "She still had that body," Matt thought to himself. He'd thought about trying to get into her pants many times during their wrestling sessions back in the day but he knew she wasn't the type to sleep with a guy with no strings attached. She always had guys after her. He always thought she was out of his league in a way. He was a virgin and the last thing an experienced girl wanted was a guy without bedroom skills. He was shocked to find out she was actually a virgin too back then. Hell, they could have broken each other in. What was he thinking? This was Ash... but she looked good as a blonde. Matt looked over at Amy who had a contorted look on her face. "What's wrong honey?" Matt asked rubbing Amy's arm.  
  
"You get a good look?" Amy sneered before walking off and going upstairs.  
  
"What was her problem?" Matt asked the guys in confusion.  
  
"Maybe that you were looking hard at Ash" Jeff laughed eating his sandwich.  
  
"No I wasn't! I was shocked that she looked good as a blond" Matt argued as he watched Ash pull her shorts down over her butt and roll out of the ring and head up the ramp. Her tits were really nice too. He'd noticed that in the muscle mags she'd autographed and sent him.  
  
"Ash will be here tomorrow. We're hanging out" Marty grinned.  
  
"Yea, we're hooking up on Friday. Play some video games or something" Shannon added.  
  
"Damn! I have a houseshow Friday. Guess I'll have to catch her next Thursday" Shane sighed.  
  
"Yea, having Ash around means I'll have a riding buddy on the days you guys are on the road" Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, it will be hard for me to see Ash with my schedule but I can't wait to hang out and shoot the shit with her" Matt nodded. "It will be like old times, besides I still owe her from when she pinned me at my 18th birthday party" Matt frowned.  
  
"I thought you let her pin you?" Jeff questioned as all of the guys turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh well... yea, I did! I was just saying you know..." Matt's voice trailed off as he shrugged and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"She really pinned his ass!" Shane laughed.  
  
"He'll never admit it" Mike laughed.  
  
"No, I don't think he will either" Jeff frowned looking at Matt fumbling around in the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
March 2003  
  
"Ash!" Shane shouted as he grabbed Ash and picked her up in a big bear hug and swung her around.  
  
"Shane! You're still sneaky with the hands!" Ash laughed moving his right hand off of her ass.  
  
"Hey, I had to try" he chuckled putting her down.  
  
"Hey Joey" Ash said giving Joey some dap.  
  
"It's you" Joey laughed pulling her in for a hug. She pulled away and gave Jeff a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Don't forget about the guy who made you the great wrestler you are today" Matt laughed walking over to her.  
  
"Hello Matty, or should I say, "Sensei of Mattitude?" Ash laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Matty is fine" he grinned running his fingers over her blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, I always heard blondes have more fun" she smiled pulling her hair from his hands.  
  
"Well, that's not necessarily true" Amy said walking downstairs and sticking her hand out to Ash.  
  
"Hello Amy, nice to finally meet you. The few times I visited you weren't in Cameron" Ash smiled shaking her hand.  
  
"Yea, I heard. Too bad it took us almost 4 years to meet. It seems as if I know you" Amy grinned.  
  
"Well, from watching you on TV I feel as if we'd get along great" Ash laughed.  
  
"You guys ready to have dinner?" Shannon asked walking into the front door.  
  
"Not yet!" Matt shouted heading up the stairs to finish getting dressed.  
  
"I'm heading on out to the car" Jeff said following Shannon out the door as Shane headed to the kitchen for a drink of water.  
  
"So, have a seat" Amy said patting the sofa for Ash to sit next to her.  
  
"Oh thanks" Ash grinned sitting down.  
  
"So you're the famous Ashley. The guys love you so much. I guess I can't help but to like you too," Amy said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well, I hope we get along considering you'll more than likely be Matt's wife one day. We'll be like sis-in-laws" Ash smiled.  
  
"Hmm, possibly" Amy grinned.  
  
"So, would you like to hang out sometimes?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure. A few of the girls will be here next week at my house. You're welcome to come hang out" Amy grinned showing her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Oh I'd love to" Ash smiled as Shane walked into the room with a sandwich and a bottle of water in his hands.  
  
"Love to what?" Shane asked as Matt came down the stairs.  
  
"Hang out next week. It will have to be late Wednesday night after my TNA match. We'll be in Raleigh. You guys should come" Ash said getting up heading to the door.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Matt said grabbing Amy's hand and following Shane and Ash to the car.  
  


* * *

  
"That was an awesome match with Trinity!" Trish Stratus said hugging Ash.  
  
"Thanks Trish! I didn't know you were one of the guests Amy was having over" Ash grinned at her old fitness model buddy.  
  
"Yea, it's me, Victoria, and Molly" Trish told her as Amy, Matt, Victoria, Molly Holly and Jeff made their way over to them.  
  
"Great match Ash" Jeff said kissing her on the cheek. "You're WWE material girl" he teased.  
  
"Thanks" Ash blushed as Shane walked over and presented her with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh how nice! Thanks Shane!" she said kissing him on the lips. "You're so sweet," she said hugging him.  
  
"You deserve them after all of your hard work" Shane said rubbing the lipstick from under his mouth. "Yours is a little smeared," he said rubbing Ash's lips where her lipstick was smeared.  
  
"Oh stop flirting Shane!" Molly said pulling him away from Ash.  
  
"Let's head on out to have some fun" Victoria said heading to the car.  
  
After dinner and partying for a few hours everyone headed back to Amy's house. By 4 a.m. all of the guys had left except for Matt. As he headed out the door he pulled Ash outside with him. "Come walk me to the car" he whispered heading down the steps.  
  
"What's up?" Ash asked smiling widely.  
  
"Just wanted to say I'm proud of you. I'm glad I can take credit for training you" he bragged.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate your confidence in me" she smiled.  
  
"I've talked to Jim Ross about getting you into the WWE. You're ready. NWATNA is great but you need competition like Trish, Molly, Jazz, and Victoria. That's why Amy will go back to Raw in a few months once she's completely healed" Matt explained. "He'll come see you perform in a few weeks and decide if you're ready. I know your ready so be on top of your game at all times" Matt warned as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying? Stop" he said wiping her face and pulling her in for a hug. "It's okay," he said rocking her.  
  
"I've waited so long to get into the WWE. I'm just really happy. Thanks so much" she said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome. You know I'll do anything in my power to get you in" Matt promised. "Now go in there and have a good girls night" he said wiping her face again as Amy closed the door quietly while trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Okay. I will" she grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I like you as a blonde but I think your more beautiful as a brunette" he told her.  
  
"I thought you liked blondes" she teased.  
  
"I do. Amy watches me everytime I'm around one" Matt laughed.  
  
"You do have a roaming eye," Ash admitted.  
  
"I just think you're beautiful with your natural hair color. Now, go on in and enjoy yourself" Matt said as he kissed her softly on the cheek as Amy looked out the window. Matt leaned back against his car and motioned for Ash to go on in the house.  
  
"Goodnight Matt" Ash said backing up before turning to go into the house.  
  
"Night Ash" Matt replied as she went in the house and closed the door. He had a fluttery feeling in his chest. He grabbed his chest wondering what it was. He shook it off and got in the car and headed home.  
  


* * *

  
"I'm sure Trish would like to sleep with someone on the WWE roster" Victoria laughed taking a sip of her tequila.  
  
"Well..." Trish smiled. "Jericho is sexy" she laughed.  
  
"What about you Molly?" Amy asked taking a gulp of tequila.  
  
"Hmm, I think Christian is hot. I'd also like to do Randy Orton" Molly giggled as everyone let out sounds of approval.  
  
"We all know who I'm picking so what about you Ash?" Amy questioned as Ash thought a few seconds.  
  
"John Cena and Dave Batista" Ash said after much thought.  
  
"Oh! I would do them too" Victoria groaned as Trish and Molly shook their head in agreement.  
  
"Hmm, I'm shocked at your choice. I would have thought you'd have picked Matt too," Amy said staring straight at Ash as she took a shot of tequila. The room got quiet as everyone looked at Ash.  
  
"Why would you think that? I think of Matt as a brother. I could never go there with Matt! Eew!" Ash said while cringing.  
  
"Well, I thought since you just kissed him awhile ago out by his car that there was some competition for me" Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"No. I kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying thanks for trying to get me into the WWE" Ash informed everyone.  
  
"Oh that's nice of him" Trish smiled trying to ease the tension.  
  
"You in WWE?" Amy laughed. "Must be SmackDown where the girls are made to look at rather than to wrestle" Amy said causing Victoria and Molly to laugh.  
  
"Meaning?" Ash asked getting the feeling Amy really wasn't interested in being friends with her at all.  
  
"Meaning, you don't have the skills yet to face girls like us" Amy pointed at herself along with Victoria, Trish, and Molly.  
  
"Well, according to Matt and Jeff I'm ready and I respect their opinions. I'm willing to learn. So, I guess we'll see" Ash said trying to control her temper.  
  
"Anyway, how old were you guys when you lost your virginity and who was it?" Molly asked changing the subject. "I was 15 and it was with Johnny Coleman"  
  
"Hmm, Bobby Warner and I was 16" Trish answered.  
  
"David Canale when I was 17" Victoria said.  
  
"Hey, you guys know Ash supposedly lost her virginity to one of the Omega guys years ago. I'm curious to know who it was" Amy laughed pouring herself another glass of tequila. "Marty? Joey? No, Mike? Shane? Jeff? Shannon? All of them?" she asked seriously before laughing.  
  
"Probably Shane seeing as how he runs after you" Molly teased.  
  
"No, I haven't went there with Shane" Ash blushed.  
  
"Well, of course we know it wasn't Matt. I mean he isn't into girls with big asses" Amy laughed.  
  
"Amy..." Trish warned before looking at her own ass as Victoria put her head down trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Wow! Well, umm are you going to answer Ash?" Molly asked as Ash sat there turning red.  
  
"You know what? Obviously, I'm not really welcome here so I'll just be leaving" Ash said getting up and grabbing her overnight bag and purse.  
  
"Don't leave on my account" Amy said with an attitude.  
  
"It was nice meeting you girls and Trish I'll call you soon" Ash said heading to the door.  
  
"Ash don't go" Trish begged.  
  
"Ames was just being Ames" Victoria swore.  
  
"She's really drunk too" Molly added.  
  
"Nah, besides I'm pretty tired" Ash said as Amy walked behind her to lock the door.  
  
"Sorry if I offended you but you do have a big ass" Amy shrugged.  
  
"I'm a size 6 Amy and having an ass is the in thing these days. I'd rather have an ass than that disease you have" Ash said looking down at Amy's waist.  
  
"What disease?" Amy asked folding her arms.  
  
"You know, Noassatall (No-ass-at-all)" Ash grinned before walking down the stairs and heading down the street as she dialed Jeff's number on her cellphone. "Hey Jeff, I was wondering if I could get a ride home? Amy got plastered and accused me of wanting Matt so I left. I rode with Trinity to the show earlier so I left my car at home. I'm on foot right now. Okay, I'll be at the 24-hour diner a few blocks from Amy's house. I appreciate this Jeff," she said walking towards the 24-hour diner.  
  


* * *

  
August 2003  
  
"Damn Ash! You kicked my ass!" Matt laughed as Ash took his$300 off the pool table and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
"Sorry V.1, guess this just wasn't your night" Ash grinned.  
  
"Damn! Now I need to go to the ATM" Matt complained as Shannon shook his head in shame at them.  
  
"Oh, I'll pay for your rooms" Ash told Shannon and Matt.  
  
"Matt, you suck!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Hey Matt! I've been looking all over for you" Amy shouted walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Amy" Ash said politely.  
  
"Hey" Amy answered in a disinterested tone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt smiled giving her a kiss.  
  
"I came to hang out on the road with you guys" Amy told him.  
  
"Oh, Okay. Well, we're going to head out for Summer Slam in the morning so I guess we'll go on and get some sleep" Matt nodded to Ash and Shannon.  
  
"You ready for Nidia?" Amy asked Ash.  
  
"Yea, but I'd rather be on Raw but Vince said he wanted me on SmackDown for atleast 6 months" Ash shrugged as Matt headed out the poolhall.  
  
"Well, I'll be back on Raw soon and I look forward to kicking that big ass of yours" Amy whispered and ran to catch up with Matt.  
  
"Damn, what's her problem?" Ash asked Shannon.  
  
"She's like that with any woman she views as competition," Shannon said walking her towards the exit to catch up with Matt and Amy.  
  
"I'm not even on Raw yet!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"No, but your on the road with Matt four and a half days a week. She gets to see him for a day and a half at the most. You've been hanging out on the road with us for almost four months now. She's a little jealous" Shannon explained.  
  
"Shan, I don't look at Matt as a potential mate. He's so anal" Ash laughed.  
  
"I know, which is why we should hang together when she's around" Shannon suggested.  
  
"Okay, fine with me cutie" she said throwing her arm around Shannon and heading to the car.  
  


* * *

  
"Matt, why do you guys hang onto everything Ash says?" Amy asked as Matt walked out of the bathroom from his shower.  
  
"We don't! She's like one of the guys just like your down to earth and cool" he told her as she brushed her red mane in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well, I still think she wants you" Amy fussed.  
  
"Amy, your way off base here! Ash has never approached me in that way" Matt laughed.  
  
"What if she did?" Amy asked.  
  
"She won't, trust me" Matt laughed climbing into bed.  
  
"If she did?" Amy asked again.  
  
"Then, I'd politely turn her down" Matt said fluffing his pillow. "Ames, you have nothing to be insecure about. She's like the sister Jeff and I never had" Matt explained for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Fine, but something about her I just can't stand" Amy said.  
  
"She's blond and have a nice body?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, maybe" Amy grinned.  
  
"Her hair is dyed" Matt told her.  
  
"Really?" Amy laughed climbing into bed.  
  
"She has jet black hair. She dyed it for a job but the boobs are actually real" Matt grinned.  
  
"Lucky bitch!" Amy laughed looking down at her boobs. "I guess since my neck injury I've been hard to live with sometimes but I'll be better, especially after I return to Raw. Maybe Ash will eventually be one of my competitors" Amy said hopefully.  
  
"Ames?" Matt warned.  
  
"What? All in good competition" Amy swore.  
  
"Umm hmm, turn off the light and let's get some sleep" Matt yawned.  
  
"Okay" Amy said turning off the light and pulling Matt over on her. "Let me really help you relax" Amy giggled as they began to make love.  
  


* * *

  
Summer Slam  
  
"Good match Ash" Trish said shaking her hand.  
  
"Thanks Trish. I was pretty happy with it. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to jump to Raw" Ash sighed pulling off her wrestling boots.  
  
"Hey rookie, you're really good" Jacqueline laughed as she walked into the women's locker room with Victoria.  
  
"That was a devastating swinging DDT you put on Nidia" Victoria laughed.  
  
"Yea, she needs to be on Raw for some real competition after pulling off my Molly-Go-Round so beautifully" Molly Holly added as she walked out the shower area.  
  
"A lot of the girls think your pretty cool and we look forward to working with you" Victoria said shaking her hand as Amy walked in and gave everyone a hug.  
  
"Hey Ash, that was a nice match" Amy said sitting across from her.  
  
"Thanks Amy, that means a lot" Ash grinned.  
  
"I know" Amy shrugged staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Amy, walk with me" Ash said leaving out the dressing room and finding an empty room for them to talk in. "Okay, let's get this animosity out of the way. What is it you have against me?" Ash asked.  
  
"I know you want Matt and you'll never get him" Amy threatened.  
  
"I've never went after Matt" Ash told her.  
  
"That's because he doesn't want your fat ass!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Fat ass? My ass is toned and muscular. I weigh 133 lbs! I'm 5'7 Amy! I have a six pack and you have a gut and I'm the fat ass?" Ash laughed in her face.  
  
"You have a fat ass! Matt doesn't want a girl with all that ass!" Amy bragged.  
  
"First of all Victoria and I are built the same, does she have a fat ass?" Ash grinned.  
  
"She could stand to lose a few lbs too" Amy shrugged.  
  
"You know what Amy, that's all you can say about me is that I have a big ass but men tend to like my ass so your opinion means nothing to me!" Ash pointed out.  
  
"You're not even a natural blond" Amy laughed.  
  
"True, but I'm not pretending to be, Ms. Fiery Redhead # 32" Ash laughed. "Amy you're so insecure it's pitiful. You're afraid of losing Matt but I'm not the one you should be worried about because there are thousands of girls who'd like to fuck a Hardy boy!" Ash told her and turned to walk out.  
  
"Like you?" Amy asked in a cold tone.  
  
"Amy, I won't even dignify that with an answer" Ash said without even looking back at her.  
  
"Bitch" Amy muttered under her breath as she walked out the room and went looking for Matt.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Ash, you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Matt asked as Ash headed to her motel room.  
  
"Is Amy coming?" she asked as he cracked a grin.  
  
"No. I wish you two could find a way to get along" Matt sighed walking to the car.  
  
"I've tried! She pushes me away everytime I make an effort" Ash fussed as he unlocked the door for her and she got in.  
  
"I know but I'd really appreciate it if you'd continue trying with her. I think you two have so much in common but you two just need to find one thing you two have in common, well besides me of course" he bragged.  
  
"Whatever! Matt, you're not all that" Ash laughed.  
  
"You don't think so? I trained you and got you into the WWE, I'd say I'm pretty damn close" Matt reminded her. "Say it" Matt said looking over at her.  
  
"Say what?" Ash frowned.  
  
"I am the master" he laughed.  
  
"Oh God! There you go again! I will never say that to you" she laughed.  
  
"You know I speak the truth" Matt chuckled as he cut in front of one car only to get back into the same lane.  
  
"Matt! Shit! You're going to get us killed!" Ash shouted as she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Relax! Damn, you need to get laid!" Matt laughed.  
  
"No I don't!" she said getting offended.  
  
"Why don't you have a man?" Matt asked looking over at her.  
  
"Don't have the time" she answered staring straight ahead.  
  
"I know a few guys who want to date you. Cena really wants to hook up with you" Matt smiled.  
  
"I know. He's asked me out a few times" Ash shrugged.  
  
"Why aren't you dating? Are you holding out for someone in particular?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just haven't found a guy who makes me want to attack him and be intimate with him since my boyfriend in Miami" she sighed.  
  
"Ash, you're my girl but you're fine as hell and you have no prospects!" Matt shouted.  
  
"You think I'm fine?" Ash laughed.  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, Amy said you wouldn't be interested in a girl like me because I had a fat ass" Ash shrugged as Matt burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, I told her that I didn't care for girls with big asses when she caught me gawking at Trish, Dawn Marie, Torrie and Victoria" Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh" Ash smiled.  
  
"You don't even worry about sex, do you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not after I've been away from doing it for a few months" she admitted.  
  
"Damn Ash! I'd be feigning for sex by now" Matt shook his head.  
  
"You're not me" she laughed.  
  
"True, if I was you, I'd be masturbating and playing with my own tits" he said staring at her 36 C breasts.  
  
"Matt!" she blushed covering her chest.  
  
"Oh stop being all shy! I thought you'd grown out of that shyness thing you had going on back in the day" he said seriously.  
  
"I have, somewhat" she said quietly.  
  
"Ash, who did you lose your virginity to?" Matt asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Why?" she asked quickly turning to him.  
  
"I heard some months back it was one of the gang. I wondered who it was" he shrugged.  
  
"I'd rather not say" she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Was it that bad?" Matt laughed.  
  
"It was that good" she grinned looking over at Matt.  
  
"Well, that knocks out Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Mike, Marty, Joey... wait, there's no one left but me" Matt laughed.  
  
"Shut up! It was one of them," she admitted.  
  
"You two hook up afterwards?" Matt asked.  
  
"A few times" she giggled.  
  
"Damn! I didn't notice a thing! I'll think back and figure out who it was" Matt promised as he pulled into the parking lot of Cracker Barrel.  
  
"Let's eat" Ash said unhooking her seatbelt.  
  
"Ash, let me hook you up with a decent guy. You deserve to be happy" Matt grinned.  
  
"Okay, one date!" she promised.  
  


* * *

  
"Wine?" the waiter asked as Ash accepted the glass for a taste test.  
  
"It's good. I'll have a glass" she told the waiter as she picked up the Olive Garden menu and scanned down the list of pasta dishes. She heard someone clearing their throat and looked up into the face of Jeff Hardy. "Oh no! You're my blind date?" she laughed.  
  
"No, but I'm here to tell you he's running a little late" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Oh God! Who is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"I can't say" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned.  
  
"Because you might leave" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"I'm going to kill Matt!" Ash fussed grabbing her purse to get up and leave.  
  
"No! Don't!" Jeff laughed as his cellphone rang.  
  
"Jeff?" she warned as he answered his phone and forced her to sit down.  
  
"He's here" Jeff grinned before kissing her on the cheek. "Enjoy your date Ash" Jeff grinned as he turned and walked out the restaurant. Ash readjusted her cleavage, which seemed to be spilling out of her black dress.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late" John Cena said as he sat down and tried to catch his breath. "Traffic was a bitch!" he said ordering a drink as the waiter handed her a glass of wine.  
  
"Hello John" Ash laughed.  
  
"Disappointed?" he asked fixing his tie and readjusting the right sleeve of his royal blue shirt.  
  
"No, not at all" Ash grinned. Matt thought he was slick. He and Cena probably had this planned all along. "So, let's have some fun" Ash grinned.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" John laughed. "You look lovely," he said placing salad onto her plate.  
  
"Thanks. You look very handsome," she said staring at him. "I have a feeling tonight will be full of surprises" Ash giggled.  
  
"Me too" John said staring at her chest as he placed his hand over his pounding chest.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Matt!" John said shaking hands with Matt.  
  
"Hey man, I called your room last night to see how your date went" Matt said turning to lace up his boots.  
  
"I know I wasn't there," John said casually pulling off his throwback jersey.  
  
"Where were you?" Matt asked.  
  
"In Ash's room" John answered as Shannon slid off the table and looked at Matt in shock.  
  
"For real?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yep, she invited me to stay the night since we were both so drunk" John grinned to himself.  
  
"So, you slept with her?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well, yea we slept" John nodded trying to maintain his composure.  
  
"What are you saying?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just that we had a good time and went to sleep" John told him.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you two had fun" Matt said walking out and headed down the hallway before he realized he'd forgotten his shirt. He walked back to the door and heard Shannon and John talking.  
  
"Damn John, your off the hook" Shannon laughed.  
  
"No, Ash is off the hook! Man, now that Matt is gone I can tell you she was wild! Say dog, she swallows" John sighed as he leaned against the wall like he was about to faint. He noticed Matt and quickly stood up and stopped talking.  
  
"Why would you tell something like that to anyone? I hooked you up with Ash because you wanted to get to know her seriously and you screwed her on the first date? Damn John!" Matt sighed as he grabbed his shirt. "Come on Shannon, it's match time" Matt said heading out.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean anything by it Matt!" John shouted after him but Matt waved his hand and headed to the backstage area with Shannon.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey, we need to talk!" Matt said grabbing Ash by the arm and pulling her into an empty locker room.  
  
"Ouch! Matt that hurts!" she fussed rubbing her right arm.  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Matt shouted.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ash asked.  
  
"You fucked Cena last night!" Matt screamed.  
  
"And?" she asked calmly.  
  
"He's telling people you went down on him and that you... you... well that you swallow!" Matt said turning up his nose.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I've told a few people too. You said I needed to get laid, so I did" Ash turned to walk away.  
  
"Hold up! Do you even like him?" Matt asked.  
  
"He's okay. Thanks for the hookup" Ash grinned.  
  
"The hookup? Whatever" Matt grunted.  
  
"Thanks for getting me back in the game" Ash said before walking over and kissing him on the cheek. She walked out of the locker room and closed the door before she burst out laughing.  
  


* * *

  
Matt sat outside the arena in his rental car pouting. How could Ash be so easy? Damn, maybe she'd really changed over the years or she was just really horny. He had to stop thinking of her as an innocent teenager. She was a grown woman now. She was 28. He was sure she'd dated many guys in Miami. Just the idea of her being intimate with anyone made him want to gag. Matt leaned back in the seat and took a nap.  
  
He dreamed that he was in a strip club where a line of dancers shook their tits at him. He pointed to a sexy buxom blonde and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She gave him a lap dance causing him to get a hard- on. Matt begged her to stop but she pulled her bra and thong off. She pushed her pussy into his face as he stuck his tongue out and licked her pussy until she came. She slid down between his legs and pulled his cock out and sucked it gently as he slid lower in the chair. He grabbed her head and rammed his cock into her mouth. The feeling she was giving him was unbearable as he started to cum. He grabbed her head to kiss her and as he lifted her head up it was Ash with cum dripping from her mouth.  
  
Matt awoke with a start as Ash was bending down towards his crotch. "Ash!" Matt shouted grabbing her head.  
  
"Ouch! Matt?" Ash screamed bumping her head on the steering wheel and quickly sitting up.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt shouted looking at her angrily.  
  
"You dropped the keys when I got in the car so I was trying to get them off the floor by the brake!" she pointed down to the floor of the car. Matt looked down and gave a sigh of relief. "What's your problem?" Ash asked bending over him and getting the keys.  
  
"Ash, if you only knew" Matt said looking down at the wet stain on his blue jeans.  
  
"What?" Ash asked looking up at him as she handed him the keys.  
  
"Nothing" he said as covering his crotch as Shannon got in the backseat.  
  
"Hey yo Matt!" John Cena called out as he walked up to the car. "I wanted to say bye to my baby" John said running around to Ash's side and sticking his head in the window to give her a long kiss. "I'll call you" John laughed backing away from the car.  
  
"Well, I guess you and John hit it off" Shannon laughed from the backseat as they drove off.  
  
"Yea, he's so hot. Do you guys know he swallows?" Ash asked causing them both to stare at her with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Ash, that's so unladylike" Matt frowned.  
  
"So, it's wrong to swallow?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Shan! Don't encourage her!" Matt fussed.  
  
"Matt, I can't lie anymore. John and I did sleep together but that was all we did. We weren't really compatible after all. We decided to mess with your mind after you left him three messages on his cellphone before we even left the restaurant, not to mention to the two after we got to my room" Ash giggled.  
  
"What? Oh thank God! I knew you weren't a slut!" Matt said grabbing her and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Eww. Matt I hoped you had more faith in me" she argued.  
  
"Yea Matt" Shannon nodded.  
  
"You thought I was easy too Shannon!" Ash fussed at Shannon. "You should have called my room to see how we were doing like Jeff if you really wanted to know how the date went! Boy, you men are something else" she said shaking her head at Matt shamelessly as Shannon snickered in the backseat.  
  
"Shut up!" Matt growled at the both of them before heading out onto the road.  
  


* * *

  
"So, you wanna go riding with me after the movies or what?" Jeff asked as Ash rolled over in bed and looked at him sitting at the foot of her bed looking totally hot.  
  
"Give me my housekey back and go away!" she yawned as she turned back over and dozed off to sleep. Jeff smiled and went into the bathroom a few minutes and came back out grinning impishly as he stood over her bed with a bucket. "Aghhhh!" she screamed a few seconds later and jumped out of the bed as ice cold water covered her body. "Jeff! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed crawling out of the wet bed and chasing him around her apartment. She jumped on his back but he flipped her over his head. They wrestled around on the floor until Jeff grabbed her left leg and pinned her on her back. "Okay Jeff! I'm going to get up and get dressed!" she yelled as he lay on top of her whistling.  
  
"You sure?" he asked as he grabbed her foot and tickled the bottom of it.  
  
"Aghhhhhh! I'm sure!" she screamed between laughter as Matt walked in looking at them crazy.  
  
"Okay kids, playtime is over!" he grinned. "Are we hanging out or what?" Matt asked staring down at them on the floor as Amy walked in and frowned at Ash and Jeff.  
  
"Are we going or what? The movie starts at 4:35, that's in 35 minutes" Amy fussed.  
  
"You know what? I'll pass, you guys go on ahead. I'm really tired," Ash said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll hang out with Ash" Jeff said sitting on the loveseat.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked Ash as he reluctantly following Amy to the door.  
  
"Yea man, go ahead! We'll order some pizza or something" Jeff assured Matt.  
  
"Okay, we're outta here" Matt said following Amy to the car.  
  
"You should have been dressed you know?" Jeff said laughing.  
  
"I was up late working out. I was tired" Ash groaned sitting next to Jeff and propping her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Ash, what's up with you and Matt? You two have always been close but I think there's more there than you two are telling me" Jeff accused.  
  
"What? No way! I'd date you first!" she smiled pinching his right cheek.  
  
"Well, I'm already taken so I'm not in the running" Jeff grinned.  
  
"I know! You don't have to remind me!" she pouted.  
  
"Hey, if I was single you know it'd be you and me right?" Jeff smiled throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yea. Rainbow, I think its time for me to start dating again. I mean really get out there and date" she moaned.  
  
"Why all of a sudden?" Jeff asked playing in her hair.  
  
"I'm lonely. I'm ready to settle down," she admitted.  
  
"Ash, take your time. I don't want you to end up hurt by rushing into something. Trust me, somewhere out there is a man just right for you," Jeff said pulling her in for a hug and a soft kiss.  
  
"Jeff! You kissed me" she grinned trying not to blush.  
  
"Well, you're sexy looking like a drowned rat and I must say I'm a little tempted right now" Jeff teased.  
  
"Thanks I think. I miss us hanging out like we used to" Ash said lying on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, since I was younger than the guys they'd leave me at home and I'd be stuck hanging out with you" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad was it?" she frowned looking up at him.  
  
"Naw, it was pretty awesome getting to know you better. Most of the guys viewed you as a piece of ass but you had brains and a personality too. I'm glad we were close. I guess that's why I look at you and want nothing but the best for you" Jeff said picking up the cordless phone. "Pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Afterwards we'll do the usual. I haven't rode a bike in so long its ridiculous" she laughed.  
  
"Well, we can do that but I was thinking of incorporating something else into our plans tonight" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Okay, I'm down for whatever you want to do" she shrugged heading to take a shower.  
  
"You sure about that?" Jeff grinned deviously to himself thinking about what her reaction would be to having to jump over fire.  
  


* * *

  
"Damn, you aren't going to eat all of that are you?" Amy frowned at Shane as he ate his footlong Subway sandwich.  
  
"Can you go home until your return to Raw? You're irking me" Shane fussed as Matt walked into the hotel room with a bag of food.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked looking at the both of them.  
  
"Amy's just being her usual charming self" Shane frowned as he grabbed his food and travel bag and headed to the door. "If you need me I'll be in Ash's room" Shane huffed before struggling to close the door. "Ash!" Shane called out knocking on Ash's room next door.  
  
"Shane, what's up?" Ash asked looking at him strangely as she opened the door.  
  
"I need a place to crash" he said walking past her dropping his bag and lying across her bed and started eating his food as she closed the door and locked it.  
  
"I thought you and Matt were sharing a room?" Ash laughed sitting on the bed next to Shane.  
  
"We were until overbearing Amy came down for another surprise visit" Shane complained through a mouth full of food. "I mean we just wanted to hang out after my match tonight and see some strippers" Shane complained.  
  
"Oh, I see" Ash said lying down next to Shane.  
  
"So, it looks like it'll be the two of us tonight" Shane smiled finishing up his Subway sandwich.  
  
"Well, I could have worse company" Ash teased as he sat the Subway bag on the nightstand.  
  
"Yea. Maybe we could cuddle up and look at a little TV" Shane said scooting over and pulling Ash into his arms.  
  
"Whoa Helms! You're being too aggressive" Ash said pushing him away.  
  
"Ash, I care about you. You know this. I know you don't feel the same way but atleast let me be the man you call when you need the hookup or something!" he grinned.  
  
"Hookup? You mean sex?" she laughed.  
  
"Well yea. Everyone needs to be relieved or they'll explode" Shane said seriously as Ash burst out laughing.  
  
"Helms, you couldn't come up with a better reason for me to sleep with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we're both sexy and in need of some serious release. I'll admit my dick is so hard right now. I so want to be deep inside you right now" he said in a low sexy voice as he caressed her face.  
  
"Honestly, I'm really horny too but what if the sex isn't good between us and we end up hating each other afterwards?" she inquired.  
  
"Trust me, you'll enjoy it" Shane said cockily as he caressed her hip.  
  
"I don't know Shane" Ash said reluctantly.  
  
"Don't you want to know what it's like to be with me?" Shane asked caressing her breasts through her nightshirt causing her nipples to harden.  
  
"Oh Shane, this isn't fair" Ash moaned as he licked her nipple through the thin material.  
  
"Life isn't fair. I'm going to make sure you don't back out on me like you did years ago when you were a virgin" Shane groaned as he pulled on her nipple with his teeth through her nightshirt.  
  
"Shane! What are you doing?" Ash laughed as he pulled his jeans off along with his shoes.  
  
"Hopefully picking up where we left off years ago before you left," he said pulling her in for a kiss. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before she pulled away.  
  
"I stopped you because I was involved with someone at the time" Ash informed him.  
  
"Are you involved now?" he asked between kisses.  
  
"No" Ash quickly answered before Shane pulled her pink nightshirt over her head and caressed her bare breasts. He pulled her in for a long kiss before stopping to pull his shirt and boxers off quickly and took her left breast in his hand and sucked her nipple gently.  
  
"Oh my God, Shane!" Ash squealed as she ran her hand through his short black and green hair.  
  
"I want you so much Ash" Shane groaned as he slid on top of her. "Take your panties off" he whispered in her ear. She lifted her hips and pulled her white lace panties off and threw them on the floor. "Finally, I have you all to myself! Amy is finally useful for something" he joked before kissing Ash passionately. "Touch me baby" Shane moaned as he guided Ash's right hand to his stiff cock.  
  
"Oh my God, it's so hard," Ash said looking down at his big cock.  
  
"It won't be for long," Shane said grabbing a condom and putting it on.  
  
"Shane, what are we doing?" Ash asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Making love" he answered as he spread her legs and slowly entered her.  
  


* * *

  
"So, do you want me to leave?" Amy shouted at Matt.  
  
"No, just that you should have called. Shane is stuck out of a room now. This place is completely booked. Shannon is driving his own car down tomorrow" Matt explained.  
  
"I didn't know! Sorry! He can stay with Ash" Amy shrugged.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ash is staying with someone? Cena maybe?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Ash and Cena? Please! She's too uptight to sleep with anyone but you. Matt, I'm a woman. I know these things. She's pining away for you and she's just waiting to pounce on you and make her move" Amy shouted.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with Ash? This is about you popping up all of a sudden. Shane is coming to the SmackDown show with Ash and I to hang out. We all would have been home late Wednesday morning but you couldn't wait?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Not as long as she has you to herself" Amy pointed out.  
  
"You are totally overreacting! I'm getting really tired of you flipping out on me. It's like you don't trust me to say no if a woman hits on me" Matt argued.  
  
"Not just any woman, but Ash. I see how you look at her" Amy argued back.  
  
"When?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"Whenever she's around your so chipper and outgoing!" Amy cried.  
  
"What? That's ridiculous! I'm always like that! If you must know, a fan approached me a few weeks ago. I was more tempted by her than I am by Ash!" Matt admitted.  
  
"What?" Amy asked walking up in his face.  
  
"That's right. While you're watching Ash like a hawk the real vultures are circling behind your back!" Matt shouted grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.  
  
"Where in the fuck are you going? We haven't eaten dinner yet!" Amy asked jumping in front of the door.  
  
"Away from you!" Matt yelled in her face.  
  
"Matt no! I'm sorry!" Amy whined trying to hug him.  
  
"No Amy, let me go. I need some space" Matt explained.  
  
"Fine, go running to Ash like always!" Amy cried.  
  
"I was leaving to be alone but now maybe I will go to Ash. Atleast she trusts me to make the right decisions!" Matt screamed before walking out and slamming the door. Matt paced back and forth a few times before walking over to Ash's door. Just as he was about to knock he heard low muffled grunts. He walked over to the window and saw two bodies going at it through the part in the curtain. Shane and Ash? He felt his stomach lurch. He quickly walked to the car and got in. He gripped the steering wheel trying to calm his nerves before starting the car and driving a few miles down the road to Denny's. He walked in to be seated and all of a sudden visions of Ash straddling Shane flashed through his mind and his stomach knotted up and he raced to the men's room just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Ten minutes later a waitress approached him in the booth.  
  
"Weren't you here for a take-out order earlier?" she grinned.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, wasn't for me though" he lied.  
  
"What can I get for you?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, an orange juice and a coffee for now please" Matt answered massaging his temples.  
  
"Okay. You sick?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yea, I think I am" Matt said leaning back against the booth as his heart started having palpitations. What was wrong with him? A stomach flu, maybe? Damn, he felt horrible. Ash and Shane together? Well, he wanted her to be happy with someone, why not Shane?  
  


* * *

  
"I'm glad you came back," Amy said as Matt climbed into bed next to her at 3:10 in the morning.  
  
"Yea, I just needed some space" Matt said kissing her on the lips before turning over to go to sleep. Amy snuggled up behind him as he lay awake thinking about what was wrong with him lately. He felt like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.  
  
Finally, an hour later Matt was deep asleep as he started to dream about wrestling in a packed arena. Everytime he looked up into the stands a lady dressed in white was staring at him but he couldn't make out her face. Everytime he looked up she was sitting further down in the stands getting closer to him. He continued the match in the ring but he still couldn't make out her face as he glanced over at her as Booker T caught him with a clothesline. She had dark hair that flowed around her shoulders. He finally concentrated on the match and pinned Booker T after hitting the Twist of Fate. The ref raised his hand in victory and suddenly the ref and Booker T disappeared as well as everyone in the stands leaving the dark haired woman at the very top of the stands sitting in a seat looking down at him in the ring. Music started to play over the speakers of the arena as he looked up at her from the ring.  
  
There's a quiet time. When everyone goes home, and I'm left standing here on the stage alone.  
  
When shadows paint the sea, where spotlights used to fall, and now its like a dream.  
  
Did it happen after all?  
  
Then I see you there in silent silhouette, the glow of your cigarette, is like a shooting star.  
  
Lady Of My Heart, tell me who you are, you've waited in the dark and I need you with me.  
  
Lady please reveal, if what you are is real. Can I touch, can I feel just an image of you.  
  
Matt climbed out the ring and over the security wall as she slowly walked down towards him. His heart started to pound against his chest as he tried to make out her face. He knew in his heart she was the woman he'd been searching for, he had to get to her.  
  
I've listened to the cheers I guess I've heard my share, but I was never sure, was it you out there.  
  
Now I understand. You've always been the one, who stood out from the crowd.  
  
You're my ins-pi-ra-tion.  
  
So take me by the hand before the moments gone, I'll dance you into the dawn and dream you into my life.  
  
Lady Of My Heart, tell me who you are, I've waiting in the dark and I need you, with me tonight.  
  
Lady please reveal, if what you are is real yeah! Can I touch what I feel. Are you just a fantasy? You're the Lady Of My Heart. I know you are.  
  
(Saxophone plays)  
  
Matt stopped in the middle of the arena as the lady in white disappeared before reaching him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the scent of a perfume he'd breathed many times. Amy? He turned around slowly and came face to face with a brunette. His mouth fell open as she caressed his face and kissed him. "Ash!" Matt shouted as he awoke with a start from the dream sitting straight up in the bed as the song in his dream ended on the radio. He leaned over and turned the alarm clock off.  
  
"Matt you say something?" Amy asked walking out the motel bathroom brushing her teeth.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. I was just dreaming" he said placing his hand over his pounding chest as sweat ran down his face. "You ready to head on out to the arena early?" Matt asked walking past Amy as she smiled noticing his rock hard cock as he jumped in the shower.  
  
"Yea. Want me to wake Shane and Ash? It's 9:16. They may want to sleep late though," Amy shouted over the water.  
  
"I was thinking we'd go on to the arena alone after grabbing some breakfast. Amy, wanna join me for a shower?" Matt asked sticking his head out the shower curtain.  
  
"I'd love to" she said pulling off her nightshirt and thong before joining Matt for a long stress relieving fuck in the shower.  
  


* * *

  
"You're late Moore!" Ash shouted at Shannon as he walked into the arena.  
  
"I made it didn't I?" he bragged.  
  
"Yea, barely considering how awful you drive" Ash grinned as Shane walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What's Shane doing here? What's up with you two?" Shannon pointed.  
  
"I don't know. Dating possibly?" Shane asked Ash.  
  
"Maybe" she smiled.  
  
"Damn! I didn't see this one coming!" Shannon shouted over his shoulder heading to the locker room with his bag. "Matt know?" he asked pushing the door open.  
  
"We looked for him and Amy this morning but they'd left already" Shane replied.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I'll see you two later," Shannon said closing the door. Shannon got dressed and headed out looking for Matt. He found him on the other side of the building hanging out with Cena. "Hey man! What's up?" Shannon asked as Cena nodded and headed towards the greenroom.  
  
"Hey Shan. You're late" Matt grinned.  
  
"I know. Ash has already informed me of my tardiness. Have you seen Ash today?" Shannon asked curiously.  
  
"Nope. I'm sure I will later," Matt said sitting on an equipment trunk.  
  
"I just saw her and Shane. They were snuggling" Shannon grinned.  
  
"Oh really?" Matt asked cracking a faint smile.  
  
"Yep. I think they hooked up last night or something" Shannon said looking at Matt suspiciously.  
  
"Oh cool. That's awesome" Matt said.  
  
"You think so? I was a little worried about your reaction considering how close you and Ash have gotten over these past few months" Shannon shrugged.  
  
"Why would I care? Ash and I aren't involved! You just need to get that shit out of your mind right now Shannon!" Matt said obviously frustrated.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me because I catch you stealing glances at Ash!" Shannon fussed back.  
  
"You know what? Go to hell! I'm not going to sit here and..." Matt trailed off looking over Shannon's shoulder as Shane walked over to them.  
  
"Hey man! Where in the hell have you been?" Shane asked walking up to Matt.  
  
"Hanging with Ames, why?" Matt asked with an attitude.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that I finally hooked up with Ash! I told you I'd get her in due time. Man, it was incredible. Being that I'm a gentleman, that's all I'll reveal" Shane laughed.  
  
"Cool. I'm happy for you two" Matt said patting him on the back before getting off the trunk. "I'm a little tired plus Amy is probably looking for me. See you after the show Shane" Matt said walking off quickly.  
  
"I thought we were going to hang out!" Shane shouted after him but Matt kept walking. "Is he upset about something?" Shane asked Shannon.  
  
"I don't know, you know how he gets before match time. So, you and Ash huh? Come give me a few details" Shannon chuckled as they walked down the hall whispering.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey" Ash said as she opened her front door on late Wednesday evening to see Matt standing there.  
  
"Hey. I was in the neighborhood so I decided to rent a horror movie and hang out with you for a few hours if that is okay with you, unless of course Shane is coming over. I can leave..." Matt grinned.  
  
"Oh no, I'm alone. Come on in" she said ushering him in. "I'll pop some popcorn" Ash said heading to the kitchen.  
  
"So, you and Shane getting along?" Matt asked after looking through her CD collection for a few minutes.  
  
"Yea, so far so good. We get along. I was totally surprised about what happened between us. We're just taking it slow though. No rushing" she shrugged grabbing 2 bottles of juice out of the refrigerator.  
  
"You sure Shane won't be jealous that I'm here tonight?" Matt teased.  
  
"Naw, it's not like your competition for him" she laughed handing him the bowl of popcorn as she sat the juice on the table.  
  
"Hey, I can be competition! I could get in your panties if I wanted to" Matt gloated.  
  
"Whatever! Matt you had some of the lamest lines back in the day" she laughed sitting next to him on the sofa.  
  
"That was then, I'm a man now. I know what to say to get what I want. Do you know how much ass Jeff and I could get if we wanted it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not like I care but I'm sure your going to tell me" she frowned as she grabbed the quilt off the back of the sofa and covered up.  
  
"Hundreds!" Matt said stuffing his mouth with popcorn.  
  
"Who'd want to be with a man who's been with that many women?" Ash asked looking disgusted.  
  
"Anyone I choose. Who says I took all of them up on their offers?" Matt asked with a bold grin.  
  
"Whatever, walking ad for an STD!" Ash said as he climbed behind her under the cover and started the movie.  
  
Matt lay behind her and took in the scent of her hair and perfume. He leaned in and realized he was actually trying to get closer to Ash like she was someone he'd be interested in sexually. "Your hair smells nice" Matt mumbled from behind her as she ate popcorn.  
  
"Thanks. Here you go," she said handing him his juice.  
  
"Thanks, umm that perfume your wearing... what's it called?" he said scooting down closer to Ash and snuggling against her.  
  
"Watch it Hardy! I'm not one of your pieces of ass" Ash teased as he propped his elbow on a pillow from the sofa. "It's called "Ralph" by Ralph Lauren" she answered drinking some juice.  
  
"It smells good" he smiled realizing it was the scent from his dream. "Trust me, if I wanted you you'd be under me and more than willing to give it to me" he promised.  
  
"Keep dreaming Matty. I'll let you believe that" she said turning to focus on the movie. Two hours later they were still lying together on the sofa when Ash dozed off. A few minutes later Matt was fast asleep as well. Later that night Ash woke up and realized it was 2 in the morning. "Matt, wake up and go home" Ash said shaking him.  
  
"Umm, not tonight baby. I have a match tomorrow. I need my energy" he mumbled as he scooted up behind her and started snoring.  
  
"Matt!" she laughed before realizing he was dead to the world. She gave up and lay back down and went to sleep. A few hours later Ash awoke at 6:30 to find that Matt was gone and had left a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. A note was next to it. "Thanks for being such an awesome friend, Matt". She smiled and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee and rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Come on Ash! What do you do to get out of a full nelson!" Matt asked applying pressure to her arms and neck.  
  
"Ouch Matt! You're hurting me!" Ash screamed kicking at his ankles with her heel as he lifted her up and took her down in a full nelson slam.  
  
"Come on Ash! Think!" Matt shouted angrily in her face. He grabbed her in a full nelson again as she tried to get up off the mat. She took her right leg and kicked back hitting him between the legs causing him to loosen his grip as he fell to the mat.  
  
"Oohhh I'm going to kick your fucking ass as soon as I can catch my breath" he whispered between grunts as he lay on his stomach holding his crotch. She grabbed his legs and put him in the sharpshooter and applied pressure.  
  
"Tap out!" she shouted leaning back further as he screamed.  
  
"Never!" Matt groaned as he grabbed her right leg and caused her to fall forward giving him the chance to grab her sweats and pulled her down into a pin. He grabbed her left leg and counted to three. "That will work only when you're fighting men! What about when you're fighting women!" he fussed trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Then I'll push her into the corner with all my strength causing her to release the hold!" Ash squeaked out as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
"You need to think quicker in the ring Ash" Matt complained as she tried to get up but he pushed her back down by lying across her chest. Ash took her left leg and threw it over his head and trapped him into a leg scissors hold. "Ash! Quit playing around!" Matt shouted struggling to get out of the leg hold.  
  
"Think Hardy!" Ash taunted between laughing. Matt stood on his head and pulled out of the hold and fell on top of Ash. "Ow!" she huffed from the impact of his body on top of hers.  
  
"Say it! Who's the master?" Matt demanded pinning her arms down on the mat with his hands.  
  
"I am!" she shouted between laughter.  
  
"Oh yea?" he challenged as he started tickling her. They both laughed until Matt froze and just stared at her. She looked up at him in confusion as his face inched closer to hers. His lips brushed hers lightly. They looked into one another's eyes and kissed again with more urgency as he ran his hands all over her body. Ash hooked her arms around his neck as he caressed her hip with his right hand. He pulled the side of her black sweatpants down revealing the top of her lime green thong. He looked at it and then back at her and kissed her with a passion she'd never experienced. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and grinded against her.  
  
"Matt? Wait!" Ash cried out a minute later pulling out of the kiss.  
  
"What? Why did you stop?" he asked obviously bothered.  
  
"This is wrong" Ash sighed pulling away from him and getting up.  
  
"It's no more wrong than you and Shane trying to date seriously," Matt said in a rough tone looking up at her.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? You know what? This workout session is over, I'm leaving" Ash told him as she climbed out of the ring and walked a few steps up on the bleachers to get her bag.  
  
"Hey! You know I'm right. You can never love Shane. He's not your type" Matt said smugly leaning on the ring ropes looking down at her which triggered the thought of the dream he had where he was looking out at her from the ring.  
  
"That's your opinion" Ash called out over her shoulder as she grabbed her workout bag and headed to the exit of the gym.  
  
"You sure you don't want to hit the showers before you leave? I'll be more than happy to wash your back for you" Matt teased staring into her hazel eyes as she looked at him obviously shaken by his comment.  
  
"Very funny Matt!" she grinned looking at him oddly while opening the door.  
  
"You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did and you know it!" he shouted as she closed the door. He laughed to himself and climbed out of the ring grabbing a towel just as Jeff walked out the locker room with his arms folded.  
  
"I knew it! You're in love with Ash and she's so not into you" Jeff taunted.  
  
"Bullshit! I was just fucking with her" Matt chuckled.  
  
"If she can't love Shane, then who could she love?" Jeff asked following Matt to the locker room.  
  
"Anyone but him" Matt answered quickly as he undressed.  
  
"Bro, you're in denial. Amy is worried about Ash when it's all you. You got it bad man" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Fuck off Jeff" Matt said stepping into the shower.  
  
"Fine, I'll just hook Ash up with a nice guy who's outside the group. That should stop all of the confusion," Jeff said walking away.  
  
"Jeff! Don't even think about it! Just stay out of it!" Matt threatened pointing his finger at him.  
  
"Jealous ass!" Jeff giggled leaving Matt to stew in his confusion of the heart. 


	2. A Blast from the Past Ch 2

Two Weeks Later  
  
"You guys having fun?" Jeff asked as the band played rock music so loud that he had to yell at Ash and Shane for them to hear him.  
  
"Nice party man" Shane shouted back at Jeff over the loud music as the band slowed down the tempo and started playing a slow song. "Wanna dance?" Shane asked grabbing Ash's hand. She took it and followed him out onto the dancefloor and swayed to the sound of the saxophone.  
  
"This is nice," Ash said lying her head on his shoulder as Matt and Amy danced across from them. She noticed Matt staring at her as the singer sang:  
  
Kissing you was not what I had planned  
  
And now I'm not so sure just where I stand  
  
I wasn't looking for true love  
  
But now you're looking at me  
  
You're the only one I can think of  
  
You're the only one I see  
  
All I need  
  
Is just a little more time  
  
To be sure what I feel  
  
Is it all in my mind?  
  
Cause it seems so hard to believe  
  
That your all I need  
  
Matt stared at Ash as she swayed to the music with Shane. She looked so pretty with her hot pink and black tank top dress on. He smiled to himself as he noticed the little hot pink and black matching purse with the letter A on it. He assumed it stood for Ashley. Kissing her was definitely not what he'd planned on but she had the softest lips that he'd ever kissed. He thought about her every waking moment. He even saw her in his dreams. It seemed as if he had to work extra hard everyday to keep his feelings concealed for the last month or so but he slipped up and let them out a few weeks ago while working out in the ring with Ash. She'd been avoiding him since then, she even traveled to work alone and hung out with Shannon and Cena instead of him. He closed his eyes and tried to get her out of his mind. He opened his eyes and she was looking into his eyes, his soul.  
  
Yes it's true we've all been hurt before  
  
But it doesn't seem to matter anymore  
  
It may be a chance we're taking  
  
But it always comes to this  
  
If this isn't love we're making  
  
Then I don't know what it is  
  
All I need  
  
Is just a little more time  
  
To be sure what I feel  
  
Is it all in my mind  
  
Cause it seems so hard to believe  
  
Ash couldn't take her eyes off of Matt. It was as if the song was written for them and what they were experiencing with one another. The way Matt kissed her totally threw her off. She lost all control with him. She'd sat up late at night for the past few weeks trying to figure out what her feelings were for Matt now. He was definitely starting to look cuter to her. Oh hell, who was she kidding! He was fucking hot! He wasn't lacking in the being blessed down below department either if what she felt against her leg was correct. Damn, why was he all of a sudden always on her mind? Why was he coming at her in a romantic way? It just didn't make sense. He was definitely staring at her. Maybe he was just kidding around, but he acted different towards her like he wanted her sexually, especially from the looks he gave her at work. Oh God, she didn't know if she could be brave enough to go there with him.  
  
No stars are out tonight  
  
But we're shining our own light  
  
And it's never felt so right  
  
Cause girl the way I'm feeling  
  
It's easy to believe  
  
That you're all I need  
  
Ahhhh  
  
You're all I need  
  
Oooooh ahhhh  
  
Matt stared into her hazel eyes and wondered what she was thinking. She looked to have a relaxed look on her face. He definitely needed to get her alone to see what she thought about what happened between them. The song ended and Amy pulled away from him and caught him staring at Ash and Shane.  
  
"We need to talk now!" Amy said pulling him down the hall to one of Jeff's guestrooms.  
  
Ash watched as Matt and Amy rushed off down the hall. She figured they went to make out or have sex. A sinking feeling came over her and she realized she was feeling jealous. Why was she jealous of Amy of all people? Maybe because she had Matt? No, that can't be it. Can it?  
  
"Honey are you alright?" Shane asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea. I need to use the bathroom" Ash smiled as she quickly headed to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She pulled down the toilet top and sat down on it. She placed her purse on her lap and cried for about 10 minutes before pulling herself together. She retouched her makeup and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize the reflection staring back at her. She wanted to be the old brunette Ash, not the blonde bombshell she saw before her. Too many men approached her as if she was a dumb blonde lately. She headed out the bathroom and straight to the kitchen to get away from the crowd. Shannon was in the kitchen getting chips and dip and fixing drinks.  
  
"You okay?" Shannon asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yes, but I've been better" Ash admitted accepting a drink from Shannon.  
  
"Yea, I hear you. Matt and Amy just had it out in one of the bedrooms. It got pretty loud. He left and she's pissed. I suggest you keep your distance. She's already snapped on me and Shane just for offering her something to eat and drink" Shannon grinned. "So, you going home with Shane or Matt tonight?" he asked making small talk.  
  
"I don't know. I may just head on home... Did you say Matt?" she asked as Shannon broke into a grin. "Very funny Shan! You seen Shane?"  
  
"Yea awhile ago. He tried to talk to Matt after his fight with Amy but he wasn't listening to anybody. Matt stormed out and Shane went looking for you I think" Shannon said eating a handful of chips.  
  
"Well, let him know I'm fine. I needed a break from the noise" she chuckled.  
  
"Okay, cool" Shannon said kissing her on the cheek before heading back out to the party.  
  
"Hey, you seen Matt?" Shane asked Ash a few minutes later as he walked into Jeff's kitchen and smiled at the fact Shannon had told him Ash was hiding from the wild party in the living room.  
  
"No, not since we got here earlier" Ash told him  
  
"He's been acting really weird lately. Like he doesn't want to be bothered, especially by me," Shane said.  
  
"Hmm, he seems the same to me" Ash shrugged blowing off the fact that he'd changed drastically towards her.  
  
"Maybe it's me," Shane said pulling her in for a kiss. "You coming back in there?" he asked.  
  
"In a little while. It's a little loud right now" she explained as the band went into "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana.  
  
"Okay. We can leave in about thirty minutes and maybe do a lil something freaky. I'm a little faded though. Will you drive?" he asked pulling her close.  
  
"Of course. Have fun Helms" Ash said walking over to the sink and placing her plastic cup in it as Shane went back out to the party. Ash looked out the window and spotted Matt walking around Jeff's track. She went and put her purse in Jeff's room and headed out the front door and caught up to him. "Hey! What are you doing out here? This party is for you! I saw Amy sitting in there sulking on my way out here" Ash said.  
  
"Yea, well we argued earlier," Matt said kicking dirt with his feet.  
  
"Oh, I see. You wanna talk about it?" Ash asked elbowing him gently.  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't be of any help" Matt laughed.  
  
"I can try" Ash offered.  
  
"You're part of the problem. Amy has a problem with our friendship basically" Matt told her outright.  
  
"I figured that which is why I kept my distance and hung out with Shan on the road" Ash told him.  
  
"I've realized the strain on our friendship lately and Amy and my relationship due to our closeness lately. I've been out here fighting with the decision of whether or not to continue jeopardizing my relationship with Amy. I have to start considering her feelings" Matt said sadly looking at the ground.  
  
"So... this is it? We can't hang out anymore?" Ash questioned.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, yes. Especially after she saw me staring at you earlier while dancing. We need to keep our distance atleast until after Amy has been working a few months. Her confidence is increasing and she'll be in a better mood. I think it'll be best for everyone" Matt said.  
  
"Okay. This was the last thing I expected when I came out here to speak to you. Shane was concerned about your behavior lately. He was worried about you so when I saw you out here I came to check on you. Anyway, I'll keep even further distance from you and Amy" Ash promised as she walked back to the house.  
  
"Ash wait!" Matt shouted.  
  
"What?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well I'm... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings okay?" he said in a breaking voice.  
  
"I'm fine Matt. I can live with it" she turned to walk away.  
  
"What if I can't?" Matt shouted at her causing her to turn and look at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Go on back into the house. It's starting to rain," Matt said looking up as drops of rain hit his face.  
  
"You should come in too," she said walking over to him.  
  
"I will. I never told you that I hope you and Shane work out. He really cares for you" Matt grinned.  
  
"I know. I care about him too" she smiled shyly.  
  
"Do you love him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well yea, but not in love with him yet. I think that will take time. I don't believe in saying you're in love too quickly. I think it blossoms over time" Ash answered.  
  
"Blossoms? Okay" Matt laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked as rain sprinkled lightly around them.  
  
"You are so crazy sometimes. The way you describe things" he laughed pulling her in for a hug. He pulled away from her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss as she loosened up and leaned against his chest. He slid his left hand down her back and pulled her closer to him as he ran his right hand through her hair. He felt himself spiraling out of control as he started grinding against her. "Ash" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"Matt" she moaned before putting her hands against his chest and pushing away from him. "Oh my God! I can't do this with you" she said backing away from him and running towards the house as it started to pour down raining.  
  
"Ash wait!" Matt shouted running after her. "I'm so sorry!" he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her around to the side of the house onto the back porch out of the rain. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that" Matt swore as the rain drowned his voice out.  
  
"I need to go in," Ash said out of breath.  
  
"Please Ash... I..." he whispered before grabbing her and pushing her up against the house while kissing her hard. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her face and made her kiss him back as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away from him and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Ash... I..." he started as she went into the house and left him on the porch with a hard-on only she could satisfy.  
  


* * *

  
A few weeks later  
  
"So then you come down and help Matt by beating up Torrie to keep her away from interfering between Matt and Kidman. Then tease the audience by slyly flirting with Matt" Stephanie McMahon gushed.  
  
"Umm, okay. I'll give it my all" Ash said feeling uncomfortable as she stood up to leave.  
  
"You two will have great chemistry since you're already good friends" Vince said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea, it will be easy" Matt shrugged following Ash out into the hallway. "So, where in the hell have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you for weeks!" Matt fussed as they walked down the hallway. "Why didn't you return my phone calls?" he asked angrily.  
  
"You told me to step away and considering what happened between us that night I did just that" Ash said heading to the women's locker room.  
  
"Are you driving to Saturday's houseshow and then on to Hershey, Pennsylvania for Unforgiven Sunday?" he asked.  
  
"I guess I will. You and Shan driving?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, Shan isn't scheduled for the Saturday house show so he's flying in late Sunday in time for his match on Sunday Night Heat before Unforgiven" Matt replied. "You wanna ride with me just to get there early before Saturday's show and hang out?" he asked looking so full of hope.  
  
"Amy will be with you won't she?" Ash questioned.  
  
"No, she's heading out Thursday morning with Shane to have time to rest before the Raw house show on Friday night, so it will just be us" he assured her.  
  
"Amy's okay with that?" Ash asked in shock.  
  
"Hey, I'm a grown man. I can do what I want! Just be ready!" he growled walking away.  
  
"Fine! I was just asking," she said heading into the women's locker room. "I'll see you Thursday afternoon!," she shouted down the hall at him while closing the door.  
  


* * *

  
Early Friday 4 a.m.  
  
"Sir, I don't think you quite understand... we have a show to do tomorrow," Matt said for the fifth time.  
  
"Look man, the roads are closed as well as the airports. No one is coming in and no one is coming out! I suggest you two try and get to a lodge and get some food from the 24-hour grocery store 5 miles back before they're completely out of everything. I figure you'll be stuck here a good two to three days" the deputy guessed.  
  
"What? We can't stay here!" Ash fussed from the passenger seat.  
  
"Look, I'm trying to prevent you two from being killed in a snowstorm or worse, an avalanche" the deputy said impatiently.  
  
"We appreciate it sir" Matt said driving off and heading to the grocers. "Get matches and candles. We need a can opener and canned goods and plenty of water. It drops into the low teens here, maybe even lower. We need to call Vince too" Matt said dialing Vince to inform him of their situation. A few minutes later he called Amy to let her know he was trapped for a few days. After two minutes of talking to her the phone battery went dead so he started to recharge it through the cigarette lighter with his battery charger. They stocked up on groceries and candles and headed to find a place to stay. After an hour of running across hotels and motels that were completely booked they found a lodge that rented cabins that looked to be made for honeymooners. They were shown the way to their cabin and headed to shelter. Matt got a fire going in the fireplaces in the living room and bedroom while Ash fixed dinner. "It smells good in here. You may want to throw that apple pie on in the oven. I'm starved" Matt said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I'll stick it in the oven when the chicken is done. We can eat in about an hour," Ash said heading to take a bath. An hour later she came out dressed in a pair of navy sweats and a navy and gray sweatshirt as Matt stood grinning at the Champagne Glass whirlpool tub for two next to the dining room. He walked over to Ash and pointed at the private, indoor swimming pool further over behind a glass door.  
  
"We'll have to take advantage of these sometime before we leave. Get our money's worth" he teased staring her in the eye causing her to blush and walk away. "I guess I'll get cleaned up too," Matt said heading to the bathroom to take a bath. "Hey! The tub is shaped like a heart!" he laughed sticking his head out the door.  
  
"I know" Ash grinned taking the chicken out and putting the pie in the oven.  
  
"This is so cheesy!" Matt laughed closing the bedroom door.  
  
"Yea cheesy but extremely uncomfortable with you" Ash groaned sitting down on the couch trying to keep her composure.  
  


* * *

  
"Ash, wake up and come to bed" Matt said shaking her awake.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in here on the couch. You can have the bed," she said lying back down.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked as his cellphone rang from the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sure!" Ash shouted as he headed to get his phone. Ash could hear him whispering in the room and then he slammed the door closed. Ash lay there listening to him arguing in a hushed tone. She figured it was Amy. 10 minutes later she heard Matt go into the kitchen and get something to drink. She could feel him standing over her behind the couch. She pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Ash! Wake up!" Matt shouted.  
  
"What!" she said with an attitude.  
  
"Go get in the bed" he demanded.  
  
"I'm fine out here on the..."  
  
"Stop arguing with me and get in the damn bed!" he pointed to the bedroom. Ash got up and went and got in the bed. A minute later Matt came in and turned off the lamp. The light from the fireplace illuminated the room. "Scoot over" Matt growled as he sat on the bed. Ash scooted over as he fluffed the pillows and lay down next to her. She could hear his uneven breathing. The bed moved as he turned over. "Ash, look at me" Matt said touching her on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Let's make love" Matt said out of the blue caressing her shoulder.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Amy is accusing us of screwing around so let's prove her right," he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"No, go to sleep" Ash sighed lying back down.  
  
"Fine, fuck it!" Matt said turning his back to her and closing his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?" Ash asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Because you turn me on and then you push me away like you're surprised that I'm attracted to you. I'm sick of it!" he fussed.  
  
"Hey! Don't fucking yell at me! I haven't been trying to turn you on! Why do you think I was on the couch? You want to yell at someone you can go call Amy!" Ash huffed.  
  
"I can't! My phone went dead! You know what? I'm sick of this shit! I'll sleep on the fucking couch!" he said getting up and stomping out the room and slamming the door.  
  
"Ooh! He pisses me off sometimes! Don't blame me because you're hard up!" Ash shouted before lying down and going to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"Ash, I apologize" Matt whispered in her ear a few hours later as he got into the bed and spooned with her.  
  
"Okay" she answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I've been so confused by these feelings I have for you. They've always been there but I recently decided to explore them and see what was there. Lying out there on that couch I realized that the only place I wanted to be is in here with you. My dick is so fucking hard right now and trying to sleep just isn't working for me. I can't get you off my mind. I want to be as intimate with you as your willing to let me. Right about now I'll accept anything your willing to give me" he chuckled. "Ash do you find me even remotely attractive?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I do" Ash answered reluctantly.  
  
"Well then act like it!" Matt whined turning her over to face him.  
  
"Fine. I'm attracted to you. I don't know when it happened or why! All I know is that you're on my mind all the time and I can't get you out of it" she sighed looking at him as a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
"Come here and kiss me. We'll stop at any time if you're uncomfortable" Matt promised as he pulled her close and kissed her gently. He kissed her neck causing her to jerk. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded. "You taste and feel so good" he groaned against the base of her neck inhaling the scent of her Ralph body lotion. He massaged her breasts through her sweatshirt. "This has to go" he complained as he pulled the navy and gray sweatshirt over her head and unhooked the front clasp of her navy blue bra. "Oh Ash" he sighed staring at her breasts before sucking each one of her dark pink nipples. "They are so big, bigger than I imagined" he moaned as he sucked on her big nipples. After feasting on her breasts for about five minutes he was licking down her stomach and pulling her navy sweatpants off and sliding the navy blue thong to the side to lick her pussy. He licked up and down her slit and sucked on her clit causing her to purr. "You like that? Huh? You like me sucking on that big clit?" he asked as he pulled on her clit and made slurping sounds causing her to jerk.  
  
"Yesss... don't stop" she sighed as she caressed his face. He was so gentle and confident in the way he did things. Ash wondered what his dick looked like. She'd felt it against her while they wrestled but she'd never actually saw it and held it in her hands. "Pull your pants off Matt" she said in a husky dominant tone. He looked up at her and got up and pulled his clothes off and sat next to her naked. "You have a beautiful cock Matt," Ash said licking her lips.  
  
"You have a beautiful mouth," Matt said guiding her mouth down onto his dick. She teased him by only going halfway down and pulling it out of her mouth and slapping it against her tongue and lips. "Ohh yea, take it all baby" Matt grunted as he raised his hips up off the bed forcing his dick deeper into her wet warm mouth. "Umm, suck it. Ooh yea! Ohh! Yes! That's good, right there! Oh yea! Fuck yesss" he hissed as he licked his lips. "Oh! Oh my God, yes! Ash, you suck my dick so fucking good. Oh baby, suck my balls" he moaned as she slurped on his balls. "Ooh yea honey. Take it all! I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours" he groaned as he held her hair so that he could see his dick sliding all the way in and out of her mouth as he fucked her mouth as she sucked with abandon for the next ten minutes.  
  
"Mmm, fuck me" Ash demanded as she sucked on the head of his dick. Matt got up and got behind her as she got on her knees. He grabbed her navy blue thong and slid them over to the side of her aching pussy and rubbed his dick against her red swollen pussy lips.  
  
"Oh baby. You have such a beautiful pussy" Matt groaned as he pushed into her. Her pussy walls tensed up around him. "Oh shit! Ash, you gotta relax baby. Stop tensing up" he said pulling her back against him and reaching around in front of her and playing with her clit until she could barely take it as he tongue kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip. He pushed into her moist pussy and started sliding in and out of her slowly. She moaned out loud as he held her around the waist. She gripped his arms in front of her as he pumped faster.  
  
"Oh yea! Fuck me" she screamed against his mouth as he started to pound into her pussy harder.  
  
"Oh! Mmm! Umm hmm! Oh fuck yea! Pussy feels so good sliding up and down my hard dick" he moaned into her mouth as he gripped her hips and fucked her like a man possessed for about five minutes until she started to scream and convulse around his dick. Her pussy walls sucked his dick in deeper into her as a wet liquid started to squirt out of her pussy as he pounded into her causing her to have to balance herself on the mattress with her hands. "Goddamn!" Matt groaned as the rush of the thick clear liquid pushed his cock out of her dripping wet pussy. "Oh baby, that's so fucking incredible!" Matt shouted, as he felt even more turned on from seeing her have a squirting orgasm. He rammed his dick back into her pussy as she slammed back against him as she continued to cum as he let out a loud cry as he started to cum with her. "Ohhhh shiiit! Fuck!" Matt screamed as he continued to cum as he pulled his dick out of her pussy and shot it onto her pussy and ass. He rubbed his dickhead against her dripping cunt. "Oh sweetheart that was so fucking hot, and the way you cum turns me on even more" he moaned as she caressed her pussy and wiped their love juices off her pussy and stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. "Damn!" Matt shrieked as she pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him while straddling him. She slid his semi-hard penis into her pussy and rode him until he started screaming. "Stop! It feels too good!" Matt jerked pulling out of her and kissed her passionately. "I'll cum too quickly," he said in between breaths. "Come sit on my face" he said pulling her thong off and guiding her up over him as he quickly started sucking and licking her pussy.  
  
"Oh yea! Suck my pussy Matt!" Ash demanded as she gripped his head and rode his tongue like a cock. She grabbed the headboard as she started to quiver and started cumming in his mouth as she slid back and forth over his face. She leaned back and massaged his balls and cock until her orgasm ended. She got off of him and lay on her back massaging her clit. "Come stick that big fat cock in my mouth" she grinned.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Matt smiled getting on his knees as she scooted between his legs while on her back and slid his dick in and out of her mouth stopping on occasion to suck and lick his balls. "Oh yes! Suck my balls" he begged as he grabbed his dick and jerked off while she gave his balls a tongue bath. Just when he was about to cum, Ash raised her hips up off the bed and brought her pussy up in the air right in front of his face. He started licking her pussy but she stopped him.  
  
"No, fuck me hard and deep Matt, please!" she begged. He was shocked at how limber she was as she sucked his cock a little more before he stood up on the bed and balanced himself on her legs and slid his dick into her tight cunt. She started to moan loudly as he pounded his thick cockmeat into her tight hole. Her pussy started oozing thick white creamy cum as he pounded in and out of her. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as she massaged her clit. Her pussy spewed a clear liquid pushing his cock out but he forced it back in as his dick became drenched from the thick sticky cum rushing from her pussyhole.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours" Matt grunted while pulling out of her and using their cum for a lubricant around her asshole.  
  
"Matt! I've never done anal," she said in a scared voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it slow" he promised as he turned to face her and slid in and out of her ass gently with the head of his dick.  
  
"Oh God yes! It feels so fucking good!" she screamed after a few minutes as she massaged his dick trying to stuff it further in her as he fucked her ass. "Ooh yea. Deeper Matt! Deeper!" she cried out as she pushed up against his cock trying to force him deeper into her ass.  
  
"Oh my God! Yeaaaa! Oh! Oh! Oh! Umm! Yea! Uhh huh! Uhh huh! I'm gonna cum in your sweet ass baby" Matt groaned as he gritted his teeth as he pounded into her ass until he was balls deep in and couldn't go any further as she continued to scream to the top of her lungs for him to fuck her harder. He started to pull all the way out and fuck her as hard as he could. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass drove him over the edge. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw how bad she wanted to cum so he stuck his index and middle finger into her pussy as he pounded her ass. The look on her face told him she was on the verge of cumming when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started trembling. The vibration in her body spread to her pussy and ass causing him to cum as her pussy started to squirt cum all over his fingers as he fingerfucked her. "Oh Ash!" Matt cried out as he pulled his cumming dick out her ass and forced it into her gushing pussy and pounded into her causing her pussy to make smacking sounds from the moisture of their cumming together. He rammed into her one last time causing them both to jerk for the next few minutes until his dick went limp. Ash kept pushing it in and out of her hot hole as tears rolled down her face. Matt pulled away from her and pulled her up to face him and kissed her. They caressed one another's face and stared at each other for the longest time. "I love you Ash. I've fought it for months, maybe even years but all I know is that I want you for more than a friend" he said wiping sweat from his face.  
  
"Matt... I don't know what this feeling is that I have for you but it makes me feel giddy when I'm around you and sad when I'm not. I've been in love before but it never felt like this," she said touching her chest. "I get these little fluttery feelings in the pit of my stomach, my heart starts pounding faster, and my palms get all sweaty just from thinking about you" she said running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I know the feeling! When I talked to you outside Amy's house I got that fluttery feeling too. At the time I had no idea what it was. Then I got physically ill when I saw you having sex with Shane through the window of that motel" Matt told her angrily. "I thought it was just a stomach flu but a few days later I realized that the thought of you having sex with anyone but me made me sick to my stomach. Honey, that feeling you get when you're around me or just from thinking about me is love, true love" he told her.  
  
"Matt, I'm so sorry about Shane. Shane and I only slept together twice. I care about him but not like I care about you" Ash confessed staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"I told you that but you were in denial" he bragged pulling her down onto the bed next to him. "You need to tell him it's over," Matt said smugly.  
  
"We're not in a relationship. Shane dates other women. I think he knew it was a mistake for us to have been intimate and trying to make more of it. I'll explain everything to him. We need to focus on crazy ass Amy" Ash sighed looking over at Matt. "I'm cold" Ash whined as he covered them up and snuggled closer to her.  
  
"I'll throw a few more logs on the fire. We have atleast another day here together and I plan on taking full advantage of that limber body of yours" Matt teased causing her to blush and look away from him.  
  
"Matt... stop talking like that" she laughed.  
  
"Me? Fuck me Matt! Harder Matt! Deeper!" he shouted sounding like her moments before. "You got a dirty little mouth Ash, but I like it" he said kissing her mouth.  
  
"Okay, true. You've got me there. So, now that you've got me what are you going to do with me?" she questioned as he pulled the cover over their heads and made love to her for the rest of the morning into the late afternoon.  
  


* * *

  
"Tonight it will be partly cloudy with about 3-8 inches of snowfall. A low of 3 degrees. Winds WNW at 5 to 10 mph. On Saturday it will be mostly cloudy. Scattered flurries are possible most any time. It will be cold. Wind chills approaching -10F. A high of 10F, Winds WNW at 15 to 25 mph. It's suggested that everyone stay inside and keep warm. By Sunday evening it will be clear to partly cloudy skies. Wind chills may approach -10F. High 15F. Low 4F. Winds WNW at 10 to 15 mph" quoted the weatherman on the TV.  
  
"Oh no! We're stuck here until atleast Monday" Ash groaned as Matt handed her a cup of hot coffee. "Matt, it's 3:30 in the afternoon" she laughed.  
  
"I know but we just had breakfast, besides its nippy in here" he grinned glancing at her hard nipples under her crème colored sweater.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny V.1" she said sipping the coffee as he threw a few logs in the fireplace.  
  
"I can miss the house show on tomorrow and Monday, but I wanted to be in Hershey for Unforgiven on Sunday. Long as I make it for Smackdown on Tuesday I'm cool" he sighed sitting down and leaning against Ash sipping his coffee.  
  
"Yea, me too" she replied staring at the TV as her cellphone started ringing. She hopped up to get it and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Shane" she said looking nervously at Matt who jumped up and started mouthing "Tell him it's over". She threw her hand up and covered his mouth but he started kissing her hand causing her to giggle. "Yes, we're stuck here in a cabin. Yea it's pretty nice" she laughed.  
  
"It has a heart shaped tub Shane!" Matt yelled into her cellphone as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to him and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"Yea it really does" she laughed. "No, we're not honeymooning" she said in an uncomfortable tone.  
  
"Tell him we're together now!" Matt demanded in a loud whisper as he continued kissing her neck.  
  
"I can't tell him like this! He'll go straight to Amy" she whispered while covering the phone.  
  
"Fine! He needs to know about us! The sooner the better!" Matt whispered before sitting back on the sofa and getting under the two quilts.  
  
"Yes, we're fine Shane. Let Vince and Steph know we won't be able to get out of here until atleast Monday" Ash said looking over at a brooding Matt who was flipping channels like a madman. "Alright, see you on Wednesday" she said hanging up. "I'm turning my phone off. I only have one more bar before my phone goes out and my charger is in the car with yours" she said walking over to the front door. She opened it and stepped out onto the half snow-covered porch and looked out at their snow-covered car.  
  
"It's almost halfway over the door" Matt said walking up behind her and wrapping the quilt around her. He took the phone from her hand and walked back into the cabin. A minute later he came back dragging the black lay-z- boy chair out onto the porch.  
  
"Matt! Where are you going with this chair?" she asked jumping out of the way as he pushed it back against the cabin a few feet from the door.  
  
"Be right back!" he said running back into the cabin. A few minutes later he brought out the other quilt, a blanket, and the comforter off the bed. He placed the quilt from around her shoulders over the chair and threw the covers on the chair and jogged back inside as Ash rubbed her hands together and blew on them. "Here, put these on" he said handing her a hat, her jacket, gloves and scarf. He put his jacket, scarf and hat on and closed the door. He went over to the chair and got the covers and sat down. "Come sit in my lap baby" he grinned.  
  
"Matt it's like 8 degrees out here" Ash said sitting down in his lap as he covered them with the blanket, quilt, and comforter.  
  
"I know. We can use body heat to stay warm" he said kissing her softly.  
  
"I'm up for that" she grinned rubbing her nose against his.  
  
"I'm definitely up" he grinned raising his hips for her to feel his erection against her ass. "Did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to kiss you in a million different ways" she laughed.  
  
"Ooh, well you can start with kissing my neck right here" he pointed to his neck as she kissed him lightly on his neck and sucked gently. "Umm, Ash I know that this is going to sound crazy but take your jeans off" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she laughed pulling his scarf securely around his neck.  
  
"That's why I got the cover. Just take the jeans off. Trust me, I'll keep you warm" he bragged.  
  
"Oh! You drive me crazy Hardy!" she said quickly pulling her jeans and crème colored boots off. "You're lucky I'm wearing 2 pair of socks!" she complained as he pulled her over to him and made her straddle him in the chair.  
  
"Your panties are so cute!" he laughed fiddling with the little red bow on the front of her red lace panties.  
  
"Let me see your underwear" she teased going into his jeans. "Tazmanian Devil boxers Matt? You're too sexy!" she taunted as he pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it against her clit through her panties.  
  
"I need to warm little Matt up. He's a little cold" he laughed looking down under the covers. "Slide this over" he smiled looking into her eyes as he pulled her panties over to the side and played with her clit.  
  
"Your hands are cold" she trembled adjusting herself on his lap and placing her legs comfortably on side of his hips in the chair as she pressed his cock against her warm slick cunt.  
  
"Well then let me warm them up" he grinned sliding his hand under her sweater causing her to squeal. "Ahhh, that's better" he sighed as he tweaked her nipples before sliding his hands down and holding her around the waist. "Come give me a kiss" he groaned as he pushed into her slowly causing her to gasp against his lips.  
  
"Matt, I never in a million years would have imagined us together like this" she said sliding up and down his cock as she stared into his half- closed brown eyes as she played with his hair hanging loose from his hat.  
  
"Honestly, when we were 17 and we'd... ohh! Umm... practice alone I'd get a hard-on. I thought about you sexually back then but I fought it" he grunted as he started to raise his hips up forcing her down onto his cock faster.  
  
"I had no idea you were into me" she said leaning down to kiss him.  
  
"Actually, a few pages of your muscle magazines you sent me may still...oh yea ... be stuck together" he said between grunts.  
  
"Oh really? Somebody has been a bad boy" she laughed pulling the covers over them and snuggling closer to him to make them a little warmer.  
  
"Oh yes I have" Matt moaned as they made love for the next hour or so. As darkness fell they grabbed the covers and their clothes and ran back into the cabin. Matt slid the chair back in and closed the door. "Oh! It's 5:30 and it's pitch dark out" Matt complained as Ash washed her hands and opened a big can of soup for dinner and placed it in a big bowl and microwaved it.  
  
"I can't wait to get under some cover" Ash shivered trying to stop her teeth from chattering.  
  
"Sweetie, get under the cover" Matt fussed pulling her over to the couch and covering her up. "I just added more logs to the fire" he said getting a spoon and getting the bowl of soup out of the microwave. "Here" he said blowing on the soup on the spoon and feeding her.  
  
"Get under here with me" she said grabbing the bowl while he got comfortable and snuggled next to her. "I don't want this to end" Ash said feeding him soup.  
  
"Neither do I" Matt replied looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" Ash grinned.  
  
"I love you too" Matt answered before kissing her and grabbing the bowl and placing it on the coffee table and lying on top of her and pulling the covers over their heads.  
  


* * *

  
SmackDown!  
  
"Hey" Matt said walking up to Ash and John Cena.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Ash asked as Cena stared at them as if they were hiding something.  
  
"What's up V.1?" Cena teased playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"Oh nothing much dawg. Just trying to find Stephanie. I heard she was looking for me," Matt said looking around.  
  
"You check her office?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep. Hey Ash, I was meaning to ask you something but it was kind of personal" Matt said cutting his eyes at Cena.  
  
"Oh just kick me out the conversation why don't you!" Cena grinned. "If you two want to be alone to kick it thuganomics style just say so!" Cena teased.  
  
"We'll be right back," Matt laughed as he guided Ash to an empty locker room and closed the door and locked it. She jumped around his waist as he raised her pink leather skirt and slid her panties to the side as he fumbled with his zipper and pulled his hard cock out and pushed into her. He leaned her against the wall while he pumped into her like a jackhammer. They made love for about twenty minutes and came out of the room looking flushed.  
  
"Say man, what were you two doing in there?" asked Shannon pointing at them accusingly as he walked by.  
  
"We were arguing" Ash said quickly before Matt could answer.  
  
"Umm hmm, I just bet! So that's what they call it these days. We heard yall were locked up in a romantic soundproof cabin on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'm surprised you two made it for Smackdown tonight" Shannon teased.  
  
"Well, we did. You seen Steph?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, in the greenroom" Shannon nodded.  
  
"Thanks. Baby I'll see you after your match" Matt said giving her a peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay, love you" she whispered to him.  
  
"Love you too" Matt whispered so Shannon wouldn't hear.  
  
"So..." Shannon started as Matt walked off. "You two in love huh? I knew it!" he laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Ash blushed as Shannon pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Hey, I got good ears. I saw this coming months ago. Yall secret safe with me" Shannon promised.  
  
"Thanks. Amy doesn't know about us yet" Ash told him.  
  
"Oh damn! I guess the shit will be hitting the proverbial fan soon," Shannon said shaking his head.  
  


* * *

  
"What? Matt no!" Ash cried as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Baby, I'll figure something out okay? I'd asked about going to Raw months ago before I even started to realize my feelings for you" he swore.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'll be off TV a few weeks. Show up on Raw making demands like I always do" he grinned.  
  
"So, you'll be on the road with Amy I guess" Ash said sadly.  
  
"Well yea, but we'll travel separately. Hey, why don't you come to my house on the 3 days you have off, better yet I'll travel with you until my Raw debut. I'll break up with Amy as soon as she'll speak to me. She won't return my calls and breaking up over the phone is wrong. I doubt if she knows we're together" Matt guessed.  
  
"We'll play it cool like we aren't together until she knows" Ash suggested. "I don't want to hurt her either but she won't see it that way I'm sure" Ash sighed.  
  
"Yea, I'd like to tell her face to face. We have too much history to do her wrong by flaunting our relationship in her face," he said.  
  
"I know. Well, I'll have you to myself for how long?" Ash asked sliding her arms around his waist.  
  
"Three weeks" Matt grinned pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Ooh 3 whole weeks. You need to tell Amy ASAP" Ash scolded him.  
  
"I know! You need to dump Shane too" he demanded.  
  
"Shane and I aren't a couple. He sees other women and I'm free to see other men" Ash told him again.  
  
"Does Shane know it's like that? He can be a little possessive at times. Come on, let's go find a nice place with a live band. I feel like having a little fun," Matt said grabbing his travel bag.  
  
"Okay" Ash said grabbing her bag. "Matt? We can survive this right?" Ash asked.  
  
"Together we can do anything" Matt told her squeezing her hand and pulling her towards the arena exit.  
  


* * *

  
Three Weeks Later  
  
"So, I finally caught you" Amy said walking into the locker room where Matt was getting dressed.  
  
"You're the one who was pissed at me and not returning my phone calls," he said putting on his pants.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I've been pissed at you and I realize that I've been overreacting about you and Ash. I want to say that I'll be better about you two being such good friends" Amy promised leaning over to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head.  
  
"Look Amy, I have to tell you something..." Matt started when Shane Helms and Rosey walked in.  
  
"V.1! My man! Welcome back to Raw here in Beaumont!" Shane said hugging Matt. "The only persons missing is Jeff and Ash... well of course Shannon too" he laughed.  
  
"Yea, but I think it's the way it should be" Amy said caressing Matt's face.  
  
"I guess. I miss hanging out with Ash though. We rarely have time to see each other but when we do, we definitely make up for lost time!" Shane chuckled causing Rosey to crack a smile.  
  
"What does that mean?" Matt asked in a defensive tone pulling away from Amy caressing his face.  
  
"Nothing, just that the sex is great between us. Matter of fact, I'm heading out to Houston tonight to see her" Shane informed him as he got dressed.  
  
"She's not in Houston yet," Matt said with an attitude no longer caring about protecting anyone's feelings.  
  
"I know. After the houseshow tonight she and Shannon are driving on to Houston for tomorrow's Smackdown. Shannon says they'll stay at the same Comfort Inn as usual," Shane said handing Rosey his S.H.I.T. cape so he could sit on the bench.  
  
"I gotta go" Matt said walking to the door.  
  
"See you later when it's time to go" Amy said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Actually I'm leaving early. I have some errands to run before heading back to Cameron" Matt explained.  
  
"Oh okay, no problem. I'll ride back with Shane" Amy shrugged as Matt closed the door. "Oh my God!" Amy laughed as Shane burst out laughing. "He fell for it" she laughed as Shane stood and walked over to her.  
  
"Yea, teach him to steal the girl I've wanted for years! I have good ears and I'm positive I heard him tell her to tell me that they were together now. You know the plan right?" Shane asked kissing Amy hard on the mouth.  
  
"Oh yea, I know the plan" Amy nodded with an evil smirk on her face before pulling him into the shower area leaving poor Rosey sitting on the bench looking like he'd just stepped into the Twilight Zone.  
  


* * *

  
"What do you mean you can't make it?" Ash asked sitting in a chair in her room.  
  
"Amy was waiting by my car for a ride home after the show. It seems Shane had an emergency and left her stuck out. I couldn't leave her stranded out here" Matt said from his cellphone as he paid for gas at a gas station outside Beaumont, TX.  
  
"Matt! I've been waiting up for you for two hours" she fussed.  
  
"I know. I'll make it up to you when you get home. I promise. I love you" Matt whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she said just as someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to see Shane standing there.  
  
"Babe, who's that?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Shane? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I'm here to make you feel good," Shane said in a cocky tone before grabbing the cellphone out of her hand. "Whoever this is Ash has become a little tied up for the night. See ya!" he said into the phone before flipping it closed.  
  
"Hello?" Matt yelled into the phone. "Ash!" Matt shouted trying to control his anger as he looked up and saw Amy pumping the gas into the car. "Damnit, Ash you'd better not be fucking over me or I swear!" Matt cursed under his breath as he hung up the phone.  
  


* * *

  
"Shane! Why did you do that?" Ash screamed hitting him in the chest.  
  
"It was just a joke!" Shane laughed sitting on the bed.  
  
"It wasn't funny Shane!" she huffed.  
  
"Who was it you were talking to?" Shane asked.  
  
"It was Matt," she said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, he won't care. I bet he and Amy are going at it in the car right now" he chuckled as he lay back on the bed.  
  
"I doubt it" Ash said sitting down in a chair across from Shane as his cellphone rang and he answered it and talked a few minutes and finally hung up. "Shane, I wanted to say that I love you as a friend but as far as a serious relationship... I just don't see us going any further. I really care about you but I don't see myself having a family or future with you. I guess I just don't want to be leading you on when you could be overlooking the woman who your meant to be with. You deserve to be happy" she said sadly.  
  
"I know. I'm cool with how things are. Wanna go out and grab a bite to eat?" Shane asked.  
  
"I guess so. I need to call Matt back though," she said picking up her phone.  
  
"Hey, he'll call back" Shane assured her waving his hand.  
  
"I guess you're right. I need to change then. Be right back," Ash said grabbing an outfit and going to the bathroom.  
  
Shane quickly grabbed her cellphone and opened it just as Matt's name popped up on the screen and it rang half a ring before Shane answered it. "Ooh baby slow d-own. Baby, I think we rolled on top of your phone. Here let me turn it off," Shane groaned turning the phone completely off. He threw it back down on the bed and headed to the door as Ash came out and grabbed her phone and purse to go eat. "So, I was thinking we could go to Denny's. I'm dying for a burger" Shane grinned as he closed the door behind them.  
  
Almost an hour later Matt pulled into the Comfort Inn and headed to the front desk with Amy trailing far behind him. "Princess Ashley Landers room please?" he whispered Ash's secret sign-in name to the clerk so Amy wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Hi Mr. Hardy! Welcome back! She's in room 112" the lady behind the desk said as he turned to Amy.  
  
"Go sit in the car. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Shannon is in" Matt told her as he headed to Ash's room and knocked on the door a few minutes. "Ash! Open the door! You're busted! Open the goddamn door!" he shouted as a couple in the next room opened their door and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Fine! You can't face me then it's over! Don't call me or even look at me!" Matt screamed through the door. "Your nothing to me but a whore! You hear that Ash? You're a fucking piece of trash!" he yelled punching the door.  
  
"Young man! That language is uncalled for" the elderly man shouted as he pulled his wife back into their room and closed the door.  
  
"Shane! I'll talk to you later okay buddy? Bro's before ho's!" Matt laughed as he headed back to the car where Amy sat grinning and erasing Shane's number out of her dialed and received numbers call log on her cellphone.  
  
"You find Shannon?" Amy asked nicely as he got in and closed the door.  
  
"No, he wasn't in so I'll get my credit card from him later" Matt said as he sped out of the parking lot.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Matt? This is Ash. It's been four days and you haven't returned my phone calls. I know something is wrong, just call or come by and let me know something. I'll be heading out for a show tomorrow. I miss you and I love you. Call me. Bye" Ash said into the cellphone before hanging up. She drove into Jeff's yard a minute later and saw Matt getting into his car with Amy. She saw Amy lean over and kiss him. Her heart sank as she realized they were still together. She parked the car and got out and went up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Amy shouted at her as Matt backed up to leave.  
  
"Hey" Ash said trying to fight the tears that were burning her eyes as she looked into Matt's eyes. He turned away and sped out of Jeff's yard. Jeff opened the door and she went in and burst into tears.  
  
"Ash! What's wrong?" Jeff asked trying to pick her up off the floor. He sat down next to her and listened to everything that had happened in the past few months between her and Matt. "So, Shannon was right when he said you two were together" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Not anymore. He lied to me! I was just another piece of ass to him!" Ash cried.  
  
"Ash you know better. Matt cares about you and Lord knows he fought it" Jeff said getting up and pulling her to her feet. "I'm heading out to a club and I think you should come and enjoy yourself. You need this" Jeff smiled. "Matt will be there" he grinned.  
  
"Okay. I'll go but I won't talk to him" she said following him out the door.  
  
"Thirty minutes later they walked into a club where a band called Riff Raff was performing a song called "Premonition" onstage. "Let's dance" Jeff said pulling her onto the floor to dance.  
  
Ash spotted Matt an hour later talking to Shannon, Shane, Amy, Trish, Edge and Christian. He looked at her and quickly turned back to the table and talked to Shane.  
  
Trish walked over and gave her a hug. "What's up with Amy? She's always trying to find a reason to bash you" Trish said looking at Amy tell the guys a story by throwing her hands around and trying to be the center of attention.  
  
"I know. She has a deep rooted hate towards me and I have to say the feeling is mutual now" Ash said drinking her beer.  
  
"Yea, she acts as if she's won a big prize since she's gotten Matt back after the rumors that you and Matt hooked up while back being trapped together during that snowstorm" Trish laughed and noticed Ash looking towards the floor like she was embarrassed. "Oh my God! It was true!" Trish pointed at her.  
  
"Shh! Someone will hear you" Ash warned.  
  
"Was it good?" Trish teased.  
  
"It wasn't bad" Ash shrugged trying to control her laughter.  
  
"You sneaky ho!" Trish said pushing her on the arm.  
  
"It was totally unexpected. We took full advantage of the champagne glass shaped whirlpool tub and indoor swimming pool. Cove Haven was really nice" Ash said looking over at Matt as he leaned over to hear something Edge was saying and burst out laughing.  
  
"He's really cute when he laughs huh?" Trish sighed.  
  
"Yea. Cute" Ash said sadly.  
  
"Perk up. He'll come around. Amy is being a bitch and eventually he'll see past the phony façade she's putting on" Trish frowned.  
  
"Yea, I tried being nice to her. I never even went after Matt. He came after me and I was totally shocked" Ash said as Matt looked at her and quickly turned to Amy and threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"I so wanna cry right now," Ash said trying to swallow even though her throat felt tight from her fighting back tears.  
  
"Ignore him. It will drive him crazy" Trish promised.  
  
"I'm trying! "It's so hard not to look at those plump full soft lips," Ash said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Girl, get a hold of yourself! Be brave and look the other way when he looks at you. Beat him at his own game" Trish told her as Amy saw them talking and bent over and whispered something in Matt's ear that caused him to look her way and laugh. Christian looked at Amy and Matt and shook his head in shame and made his way over and asked Ash to dance. Matt stared at them for the whole two dances they shared as Amy kept trying to get his attention.  
  
"Matt, let's dance. It's a slow song like you like" Amy said pulling his face away from Ash's direction to look at her. "You okay?" Amy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine!" he grinned following her out onto the dancefloor. Shane noticed Matt staring at Ash so he headed over and cut in on her and Edge a few seconds into them dancing.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Shane grinned caressing her lower back.  
  
"Hi Shane" Ash smiled.  
  
"I've missed you" Shane told her.  
  
"Well, I've been busy" Ash said looking over his shoulder as Matt stole glances at them.  
  
"Make time for me. I'm your superhero girl" Shane joked pulling her in closer as the band went into another slow song:  
  
Song:  
  
It's like the world is waiting, for a sign from our hearts, a signal, a star.  
  
I feel my chains are breaking, emotional barriers that has kept us apart. All of our lives wasted on blind ambition, we need the time to try...  
  
We've got the right key, turned in the wrong direction. The right dreams of waking up too fast. It's a long road full of good intentions, and girl if we take it I know we can make it last.  
  
Matt stared into Ash's eyes as they both ached to reach out to one another. He pulled Amy closer and imagined she was Ash. His heart started to race as he looked over at her and noticed Shane was looking right at him and smiled. He smiled back and closed his eyes. He looked over at them again and saw Shane's back to him. Ash was staring right at him. Her eyes looked so sad. Why would she be sad if she was messing around with Shane? She had whom she really wanted? Didn't she?  
  
Song:  
  
Why don't we talk it over? There on our battlefield, surrender together yeah, and while the world is watching. We'll send our message that we'll last forever. All of our lives wanting the right conditions. Now is the time to try.  
  
We've got the right key, turned in the wrong direction. The right dream, waking up too fast. It's a long road full of good intentions, and girl if we take it I know we can make it last. We can make it, girl we can make it last. We can make it last baby. Girl if we take it, I know we can make it last.  
  
Just the idea of Shane touching her made Matt's blood boil. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her pouty lips that she'd painted with red lipstick. The thought of her lips around him made him wince and close his eyes. God, how he still wanted to be with her in every way possible. He opened his eyes and saw Shane's hand near her ass and felt such rage building up inside himself. He grabbed Amy's ass and kissed her just when Ash opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Ash pulled away from Shane with tears in her eyes. "Ash what's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"Nothing. Can you just take me home?" she asked rushing to the exit door.  
  
"She okay?" Trish asked walking over to Shane as Ash left.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Matt demanded storming over to Shane.  
  
"Nothing! She just broke down" Shane told him as Jeff walked over.  
  
"Ash okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. She wants to go home," Shane said heading out to his car. He got in and saw her leaning against the window making hiccup sounds as she cried. Shane started the car and started to drive. He felt horrible that she was possibly suffering because of him. "So... you in love with Matt?" Shane asked out the blue.  
  
"Yes Shane. Although I hate to admit it, I do" Ash said through tears.  
  
"I figured that. I know when to throw in the towel. Well, I'm not going to block you two from being together anymore. Amy is another story" he told her.  
  
"He lied to me Shane. He never broke up with her," Ash cried.  
  
"Well, I may have had a little something to do with that" Shane admitted as he told her about the plotting he and Amy had been doing to keep her and Matt apart.  
  


* * *

  
A Few Days Later  
  
"Bro, you okay?" Jeff asked as he sat at the bar with an obviously depressed Matt.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Go have fun" Matt demanded.  
  
"What about you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm drowning my sorrows in this bottle. I fucked up bro. I messed up with Ash. She left me Jeff" Matt groaned pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Hey, Ash will be back. She's in Miami on a modeling gig. She'll be back in a few weeks I think" Jeff frowned.  
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"She called me" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Why you and not me?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Well, you never returned her calls, besides Ash and I are close. You know that" Jeff laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry for making you stay at home when us guys used to go out and party. I should have been a better big bro" Matt slurred.  
  
"Oh man, you're drunk!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for your first date, your first time..." Matt continued s Jeff covered his face from embarrassment as the bartender placed fresh drinks in front of them.  
  
"It's okay Matt! Chill!" Jeff grinned.  
  
"No, I mean I came home that night and you'd already had sex. Dad wasn't there to tell you about protection and neither was I" Matt apologized.  
  
"It's cool man, we used protection" Jeff blushed.  
  
"Your first time should have been with someone you loved Jeff! Not some random girl like I did" Matt fussed.  
  
"It was! Why are we talking about this?" Jeff said getting annoyed.  
  
"Because there was blood on your sheets that night. Wait a minute... the girl was a virgin wasn't she?" Matt grinned waving his finger at Jeff.  
  
"Matt, I'm going to go mingle" Jeff said grabbing his drink to leave.  
  
"Who was she?" Matt teased as Jeff shook his head trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Matt your drunk and you know I'm a private person when it comes to the women I've been with" Jeff said trying to walk away but Matt grabbed the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"Why you holding out on me? Was she a dog or something? Was she fat? A teacher from school?" Matt laughed as Jeff got a serious look on his face.  
  
"She was far from a dog," Jeff said trying to pull his shirt out of Matt's hand.  
  
"You telling me you hooked up with a hot virgin when you were 15?" Matt grinned before something hit him. "Hold up! I may be drunk but I'm not stupid! The only hot virgin you hung around back then was Ash and I know you weren't the type of guy she'd give her virginity..." Matt rambled on.  
  
"Matt? Shut up! Let it go okay?" Jeff begged trying to leave.  
  
"You took Ash's virginity in our house? You kept it to yourself all these years? Why?" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"Because we were in love okay? We were in love!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"You and Ash? When? How? How was that possible?" Matt asked totally confused.  
  
"We were together all the time. She treated me like a human being. I looked at her as a friend instead of a piece of ass. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch and listen to you guys look at her or talk about her like she was a piece of meat?" Jeff told him angrily. "When she left we broke it off. We'd been together for almost a year and you assholes never caught on" Jeff laughed.  
  
"That explains why you two are closer than she and I" Matt sighed. "Do you still love her?" Matt asked reluctantly.  
  
"I love her but not the way you do. We're friends. No sex involved. She was my first love and I was hers. It's ironic that she started training with us because she liked me but ended up falling for you years later. I guess it's the Hardy charm or an unfortunate Twist of Fate" Jeff grinned causing Matt to laugh.  
  
"Yea. Damn! You got her before me! I can't believe it! I wanted to hook up with her back then too" Matt sighed.  
  
"I know Mr. Hard-on during practice" Jeff said pushing him upside his head. "Between you and the other guys I had to keep her to myself for fear of you guys trying to take her from me but I realized Ash wasn't that type of girl" Jeff laughed. "She was faithful to me even when Shane tried to get her in bed, he just didn't know she was totally into me. That shit was funny!" Jeff bragged.  
  
"Damn! I thought you told me everything!" Matt said putting Jeff into a playful headlock.  
  
"Hey, I'm telling you now. Ash loves you trust me" Jeff told him.  
  
"Was she holding out for you when she first got here?" Matt asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yea but she saw I was happy with Beth" Jeff said.  
  
"I knew she was waiting for someone or healing a broken heart but I thought it was the boyfriend back in Miami" Matt guessed.  
  
"Nope, it was me. Will this affect your feelings for her now that you know about us?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No. My feelings haven't changed. It's good to know your deep dark secret though. It would be fucked up to find out after we were married and had kids" Matt admitted.  
  
"Marriage and kids huh? Wait till I mention this to Ash" Jeff taunted.  
  
"I've got to get her back first. Go have some fun" Matt said shoving him towards the dance floor as Shane walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Matt my man! Bro, we need to talk" Shane told him as he ordered them a few drinks.  
  


* * *

  
Six weeks later  
  
Matt sat in his car outside the arena and sulked for the hundredth time. It had been weeks since he talked to Ash. The only time he could see her was on Smackdown on Thursdays and she hadn't been on for the past six weeks. A week before that she was on Heat, but since then no Ashley Jordan, which was her ring name. Jeff had mentioned she'd taken a fitness-modeling job in Miami for a few weeks. Matt started to fear she was gone for good. He'd broken up with Amy a month ago after Shane had bought him a drink and came clean about the games he and Amy were playing to keep him and Ash apart. He forgave them but he just couldn't take the lying anymore. Then he started to get angry that Jeff was the one who took Ash's virginity years ago. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He was a little miffed at Ash for not telling him she'd been in love with Jeff even though it was puppy love. He'd decided to be single and give his heart time to mend. No Amy or Ash, just Matt Hardy becoming one with himself again. He was stupid to think Ash would have cheated on him with Shane the night he called her about 20 times and her cellphone was turned off. He'd imagined her and Shane in all kinds of sexual positions just to find out that Shane had purposely turned the phone off. He'd taken her out to dinner thanks to Amy giving him the heads up that they were coming to the Comfort Inn when they'd stopped to get food. So he looked like a jerk in Ash's eyes. Matt turned on the radio and relaxed as a slow tune played on the radio... Why don't we talk it over? There on our battlefield, surrender together yeah, and while the world is watching. We'll send our message that we'll last forever. All of our lives wanting the right conditions. Now is the time to try... We've got the right key, turned in the wrong direction. The right dreams of waking up too fast. It's a long road full of good intentions, and girl if we take it I know we can make it last.  
  
Matt quickly turned off the radio when the song ended and got out the car. That song made him decide to find Ash and tell her how he felt. He'd head to Miami tomorrow and bring her back home to Cameron where she belonged. Matt headed back into the arena to focus before his match. As he walked through the crowded backstage area he saw a hot little brunette that looked like Ash bending over talking to Eric Bischoff. He stopped and turned to go back to the greenroom a few seconds later but she was gone. Damnit! He had to get her out of his mind! He was starting to think people favored her. He headed to the locker room to hang out with Shane and Christian until showtime.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Matt! I hear your girl is on Raw now" RVD grinned an hour later watching the monitor in the locker room.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked looking up from his book.  
  
"The one you got hired a few months ago, Ashley" Booker T said pointing to the TV monitor.  
  
"She looks good as a brunette too," Goldberg said checking her out.  
  
Matt stared at the screen as Ash wrestled Victoria in the ring. He had no idea Ash had jumped to Raw! He walked out the locker room to find Shane Helms to see if he had any idea about Ash coming to Raw. He saw Steph and went over to see why he wasn't informed of Ash's move to Raw.  
  
"Hey Steph! When did you guys decide to move Ash?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Oh, a few weeks back. She went off on a modeling gig and came straight here" Steph grinned looking at the monitor. "She told Jan to color her hair earlier, she wanted to be herself. Doesn't she look great with her natural hair color?" Steph grinned.  
  
"Umm, yea. She always looked great with dark hair," Matt said trying to sound normal.  
  
"Matt, your voice is shaking. You okay?" Steph asked.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm great" he said giving a wide smile as Ash won and headed to the back. Matt stood by the stairs waiting on Ash. She came down the stairs smiling until she saw him and the smile quickly faded.  
  
"Hey. Welcome to Raw" Matt said nervously.  
  
"Thanks" she said nicely walking past him.  
  
"So..." he continued running up behind her. "You colored your hair back. I like it" he smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I like it too" she said as Amy and Molly walked out of a dressing room.  
  
"Because you beat Victoria tonight, you'll face me for the number one contenders match to face Trish on next weeks Raw. I'll see you at Armageddon this weekend! Oh, and come prepared to fight!" Amy said pushing past her almost knocking her down.  
  
"Don't let her get to you. She's bitter because I broke up with her" Matt smiled.  
  
"Yea, I heard" Ash said walking away.  
  
"Hey! Can we hang out and have dinner later?" he asked.  
  
"I'll see you after the show" Ash grinned and headed to take a shower.  
  


* * *

  
"So, you went on a modeling gig for awhile huh?" Matt asked sitting across from Ash at a local diner.  
  
"Yea, it was good money and I was off Smackdown for awhile so..." she shrugged before eating her lasagna.  
  
"You know I called your house a few times over the past month?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not until last week when I got back" she told him.  
  
"I thought about heading out to Miami weeks ago but I figured you'd found someone else since you never called me" he said secretly fishing for information.  
  
"Oh really?" she said continuing to eat.  
  
"I would have felt really uncomfortable showing up and you were with your new boyfriend" Matt said searching her face for a clue to whether she was still single.  
  
"Yea, that would have been really embarrassing" Ash grinned looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"So, do you plan on telling me his name?" Matt questioned stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.  
  
"Why should I?" she questioned.  
  
"Nevermind then" Matt said stabbing his fork into a mushroom covered with feta cheese and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?" Ash asked calmly.  
  
"No, of course not" Matt argued.  
  
"I'm single Matt" Ash answered before he could start an argument.  
  
"That's nice" he said looking down at his plate cracking into a wide grin.  
  
"Damn Matt! Could you be any less obvious?" Ash laughed.  
  
"No" he said getting up and sliding into the booth next to her. "So, you in a forgiving mood tonight?" he asked pulling his plate over in front of him.  
  
"Depends on what I'm forgiving" she told him.  
  
"Me not believing in you. I should have trusted you weren't in that room with Shane. Shannon told me about you leaving with Shane that night before I got there. He also told me about how I overreacted when I was outside your room" Matt said turning red. "Unfortunately, he and Cena heard me and let me make an ass out of myself" he laughed.  
  
"Outside my room?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, another thing I hope you forgive me for" he smiled. "I kinda called you a whore and I think it was a fucking piece of trash" he said hunching his shoulders and reluctantly looking over at her.  
  
"You called me a whore and trash? Wow, you must have been really pissed" she said shaking her head.  
  
"I was wrong. I was hurt so I was trying to hurt you and make you open the door," he admitted. "I didn't really mean it... just the thought of you being with anyone but me drives me fucking insane. I'm sorry. I'll never judge you like that again. I promise," he said close to tears.  
  
"Matt, I forgive you. Now, can you give me a lift back to the motel?" she asked putting money on the table.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready to get some sleep," he said smugly throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Whoa! I'm sleeping alone tonight," she warned.  
  
"Once I get my hands on you the last thing you'll be thinking about is sleeping" Matt said leaning over and kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh my God! Matt stop" she groaned as he scooted up closer to her and put a passion mark on her neck.  
  
"You ready to go make up?" he moaned before kissing her gently.  
  
"Maybe" she teased.  
  
"Let's go!" he said throwing money on the table and pulling her out the booth and out the diner. He got in the car and started it as Ash got in. "Ash, I don't think we'll make it" he groaned leaning over the steering wheel as she leaned over and turned the car off. He looked over at her as she caressed the bulge in his sweats.  
  
"Back seat" she said before climbing over into the backseat with Matt right behind her.  
  


* * *

  
Armageddon  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Jericho shouted over to Matt who ran to the monitor followed by Christian and Shane. Amy slapped Ash as hard as she could as the ref told her to calm down. Just as Amy climbed onto the outside of the ring Ash ran across the ring and slid through the second and third rope kicking Amy in the chest with a modified version of the baseball slide. The referee whispered for them to end the match immediately.  
  
"Matt my man, they're fighting over you" Christian chuckled crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I don't think so" he frowned as Amy threw Ash against the ropes and hit her with a DDT and Ash barely kicked out.  
  
Ash was thrown into the corner and Amy went for a Litacurrana but Ash turned it into a powerbomb and flipped into a bridge for the pin to end the match as planned but Amy flipped her over in a pinning position. The guys watched as Amy cheated to pin Ash by holding her shiny black tights.  
  
"Wasn't Ash supposed to win?" Shane asked in confusion as Ash glared at Amy before turning to leave the ring. Amy grabbed her shiny black top and tore it off and then pulled her red bra down revealing her breasts to everyone as camera flashes lit the arena up like fireworks.  
  
"Oh baby!" Jericho hooted as Christian covered his mouth in shock and then broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh shit!" Matt said grabbing a towel and heading out to the ring.  
  
"Uh oh!" Shane groaned as Ash grabbed Amy and drug her around the ring until she had stripped her down to her bra. Ash pulled it down to expose Amy's breasts. The fans went crazy as they both started to brawl in the ring.  
  
"Oh damn! They are fighting hard too. Dude they are throwing some serious blows" Christian laughed looking at the monitor as Matt got in the ring and tried to help the refs separate them. Ash was covering her breasts up with her hands as Amy rushed back at her and they went back at it falling onto the mat.  
  
"Poor Matt! This is all over him breaking up with Amy" Jericho whistled as Ash wiped the blood from over her eyebrow and charged at Amy and punched her hard in the mouth as Matt grabbed her around the waist and wrapped the towel around her chest. Ash secured it around her chest as Amy crawled out the ring with a busted lip. Matt pulled Ash outside the ring as Jerry Lawler grabbed a camera from a fan and clicked more pictures of her as she pulled her bra back up. One strap was broken so she wrapped the towel around herself as Lawler made the fan in the front row behind him swear to e-mail him copies of the pictures of Ash's bare breasts to his website. Amy saw Ash and Matt standing together looking like a couple by the announcer's table and she charged at them and knocked them both down and pummeled Matt in the face and chest. Ash grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground and punched her in the head as they rolled on top of one another throwing blows. Matt tried to pull Amy away from Ash but she was pulling Ash's hair. Ash punched Amy in the stomach and pushed her down on her back while fans snapped pictures of Amy's bare breasts. Jerry Lawler snatched the fan's camera again and snapped close-up pictures of Amy lying on her back. Amy covered herself with her hands and crawled up the ramp as Matt held Ash against the security wall trying to restrain her. Matt was so frustrated he threw Ash over his right shoulder as she screamed for him to put her down. He spanked her bottom a few times causing her to realize they were live on pay per view. She went limp across his right shoulder and let him carry her to the back as the arena exploded into "We want puppies!"  
  
"Calm down!" Matt shouted as he put her down and Amy rushed down the hall at Ash.  
  
"Bitch!" Amy screamed as she and Ash fell over a table with a coffeemaker and stacks of Styrofoam cups on it spilling coffee and cups all over the floor. The cameramen continued taping trying not to slip in the coffee.  
  
Stephanie and Shane McMahon rushed down the hallway with security. "Restrain them!" Steph shrieked as Shane pushed the cameramen out the hallway. "Stop it you two!" Steph screamed as Ash walked over to Matt leaning over trying to catch her breath. "Amy, I saw what you did. That slap wasn't part of the match! You even ended the match the wrong way, you crossed the line!" Steph yelled at Amy. "Ash, you were defending yourself but it wasn't professional to lose it in front of the camera. Normally you'd be fired or suspended, but seeing that this has definitely boosted ratings this will become a storyline so that you two can get this out of your systems. There won't be a shot for the Women's title against Trish tomorrow night, I've decided to give the title shot to Victoria. See you two next week ladies!" Steph said folding her arms and walking back to her office.  
  
"You okay Ash?" Matt asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, except for the fact that my bare breasts will be on the internet tomorrow" she groaned as Matt hugged her tight.  
  
"Actually, it'll be on there tonight" Matt grinned. "Go get your bag and we'll leave" Matt told her.  
  
"You know I rode with Shannon" she told him.  
  
"Well, your leaving with me now" he argued. "Go get your stuff!" he said walking to his locker room.  
  
"Nice rack, definitely Playboy material" Test grinned as he passed by Ash with a smiling Batista.  
  
"Back off Test!" Matt shouted from down the hall as Ash rushed to take a shower.  
  
"Girl, you two are so crazy!" Trish said cracking up laughing as Ash came out of the shower 20 minutes later.  
  
"She started it. I swear I was just doing my spots and selling hers and she slapped the shit out of me" Ash fumed as Matt knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Ash shouted looking at a smiling Trish.  
  
"You won that fight" Trish laughed. "I'm scared of you. Atleast I know who to take into a street fight with me" Trish said as Ash got up to leave. "I take it you won the man too?"  
  
"We're back together but it wasn't a contest to win in the first place. I never wanted this mess" Ash whined.  
  
"It will work out" Trish promised.  
  
"I hope so" Ash said grabbing her bag and heading out to meet Matt.  
  


* * *

  
"Ash, I can't believe you and Amy" Matt laughed a few weeks later as he walked out of his bathroom with a big Band-Aid and removed the old one from over the cut over Ash's forehead.  
  
"I tried to walk away. She came at me like a madwoman" Ash laughed.  
  
"Yea, I saw. You definitely held your own at the Royal Rumble. Baby, I hope you and Amy don't continue this fighting over me" he bragged cleaning the wound.  
  
"Over you?" I was just defending myself, not fighting her over you" Ash grunted as he put the fresh Band-Aid over her cut.  
  
"Oh" Matt said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't mean it to sound like that" Ash smiled caressing his arm.  
  
"I know. Baby, there's an important question that I wanted to ask you" Matt said as someone rang his doorbell. "Damnit! Don't move, we'll pick up where we left off" he said kissing her and running downstairs to the door. Ash got up and walked to the top of the stairs and saw Amy standing at the door when Matt opened it.  
  
"We need to talk" Amy said pushing past Matt.  
  
"Amy, we've been through this already" Matt said with his hands on his hips. He closed the door and walked into the living room.  
  
"Just hear me out. Think, think of all the times I told you Ash was biding her time to be with you. I told you women know when other women are scoping out their man. I warned you she wanted you from the moment she arrived back here in Cameron. You ignored my warnings now she's gotten her hooks into you and brainwashed you" Amy said through tears.  
  
"Amy, sit down" he said sitting next to her on the sofa. "I need to explain something to you. Ash didn't break us up. We were having problems before she even came back here. As far as her wanting me, that's not true. Amy, I came on to her. I kissed her first. You're the one who made the deep-rooted feelings I had for Ash years ago come to the surface again. I was attracted to her but I denied it. She pushed me away so many times because I was with you. You can ask Jeff, he witnessed one of the times. Ash didn't want me until I started flirting with her and stealing kisses from her a few months back. So, if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for even putting in my head that I had a chance with Ash, because I never went after her due to thinking she was out of my league. Then you can blame me for falling in love with her before telling you the truth about my feelings about our dwindling relationship. When I hooked her up with Cena, just the idea of her being intimate with him pissed me off. That was a sign I denied. Ash slept with Shane awhile back. When I saw them together I literally got sick to my stomach. Ash had nothing to do with how I felt about her and Shane dating. So, if it appeared as if things went wrong between us everytime Ash was around, it wasn't her it was all me. I should have been honest with you Amy but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry for lying and letting you think there was hope for us and possibly a future for the two of us. I was a coward," Matt said wiping tears from his eyes. "Ames, somewhere out there is the right man for you but unfortunately I'm not him" Matt said running his fingers through her red hair.  
  
"Normally, I'd fight for what I want, but this will be like beating a dead horse. I've hated Ash since I first watched the way you described her being this great person who was so lovable. You were so full of enthusiasm like when we first got together. I'll admit I was jealous. Now, I look at you and I actually see that you really love her. I don't like it but I'll have to accept it" she said as Ash walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Amy" Ash said politely.  
  
"Moved in already huh?" Amy asked sarcastically.  
  
"No I haven't moved in Amy" Ash said nicely trying to keep the peace.  
  
"Actually, she may be living here eventually so I hope we can all be adults about this" Matt said as Amy stood up and walked up to Ash.  
  
"I guess you won" Amy said sticking out her hand for Ash to shake.  
  
"This wasn't a game or competition but I'll shake your hand only if you start giving me more respect in the ring and backstage. Here outside of work you can hate me all you want" Ash said sticking her hand out.  
  
"Done! See you next Monday. When you hit me you better make it look good" Amy said cracking a smile grabbing her hand.  
  
"Good as done" Ash replied as Amy let her hand go. "Bye Matt" she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.  
  
"Well, that went better than expected" Matt sighed with relief locking the door.  
  
"Yea, it did. So, I'll be living here eventually huh?" Ash said running her hand along the back of the sofa.  
  
"Well yea. That's what married people usually do, live together" Matt shrugged looking over at her grinning.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she asked cocking her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Most definitely, not" he chuckled pulling her in for a kiss as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I searched the internet for a song that played on the radio the day I realized you were the woman for me. It's called "Lady of my Heart". I was thinking I could get Jeff to sing it at our wedding in a couple of months. A May wedding maybe?" he said letting her brown hair fall through his fingers. "I love your hair, it's like silk" he said hugging her and taking in the scent of her hair as she held him tight.  
  
"I was just thinking that we could go back to that cabin for our honeymoon" she grinned sliding off of him and putting her arms around his waist and hugging him close.  
  
"I can definitely see that. So, since there should be no secrets going into a marriage when were you going to tell me about you and Jeff dating years ago?" Matt asked as she froze in his arms and pulled back to look at him.  
  
"That was years ago" Ash said nervously.  
  
"Are you sure you're over him?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm positive. I should have told you but we felt it was something private between us but since I'm with you now you have the right to know everything about my past. Jeff was my first, my boyfriend from Miami was my second, Shane was my third and you're my fourth and my last. You are the only man I ever had unprotected sex with though" Ash said kissing him on the neck.  
  
"I'd better be the last too. I had protection but I didn't want to use it. I wanted to feel all of you" Matt said spanking her on her behind.  
  
"Stop! That hurts!" Ash screamed as he palmed her ass.  
  
"Ooh baby, you've gained a little weight in all the right places" Matt whispered against her lips before pulling her upstairs. They pushed the bedroom door open and fell onto the bed kissing desperately. "You feel so good baby" Matt groaned pulling her shirt open breaking two buttons as he licked and sucked her nipples. He pulled on her right nipple as he pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"Oh yes baby, I love the way you make me feel" Ash breathed heavily as Matt suckled her right breast and stopped and pulled away. "Why did you stop?" Ash moaned caressing his face.  
  
"Ash, when was the last time you had a period?" Matt asked rubbing her shoulder causing her to become alarmed.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked sitting up abruptly.  
  
"I think your starting to produce milk in your breasts" Matt said reaching over and turning on the light. He squeezed her nipples and a clear fluid squirted out.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm pregnant? How far along am I to be producing milk?" Ash wondered out loud. "Matt, I'm scared. What if it's cancer or something?" she said in a low voice as she touched her breasts, which were heavier, and a size bigger.  
  
"Ash, you haven't had any symptoms?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, it's not like I was looking for signs but I have been craving sweets which I never really eat" she whined.  
  
"Are you upset you could be pregnant with my child?" Matt questioned as he wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"No, but we had no warning! I don't know how to raise a baby," Ash cried.  
  
"Honey, together we can do anything!" Matt assured her as he got out of bed and threw on his jacket. "I'll be right back sweetheart" Matt promised leaning over to kiss her while zipping up his jeans.  
  
"Where are you going? It's almost midnight," Ash asked with concern.  
  
"Trust me baby" he said heading out.  
  
An hour later Matt and Ash sat nervously in nothing but his black boxers and her red robe waiting for two minutes to pass to check the Fact Plus pregnancy test. Ash sat flipping through her 2003-travel calendar. She let out a groan causing Matt to pull the calendar out of her hand and seeing that her last period was at the end of September before they slept together.  
  
"The days we were at the cabin we didn't use any protection, so I basically stopped your October cycle. I bet it happened when you did that position where you were up in the air like you were about to stand on your head. I probably planted the Hardy royal seed then" Matt laughed standing over the bed looking down at her as she flopped back on the pillows.  
  
"You find this amusing don't you V.1?" Ash fussed as he threw the calendar book in her lap.  
  
"Yes. You getting bigger with my son or daughter is very appealing to me right now. I swear I want to do you right here and now" he said going into the bathroom and coming out looking sad. "Oh well, I guess it's a fact now" he sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm not?" she asked getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh you are definitely giving me a child!" Matt nodded jumping onto the bed and kissing her hard while she looked at the dark pink plus sign in the window of the test.  
  
"You tease me too much V.1!" Ash laughed grabbing him in a headlock as he picked her up but thought better of it and put her down and covered her up with the comforter.  
  
"Hey! No more wrestling for you! We're getting you to a doctor first thing in the morning because you're atleast on your way to your second trimester. You can travel with me until you have the baby long as you're feeling up to it. We'll have so much fun!" he said rubbing her belly. "We'll tell Jeff and the guys tomorrow while watching Smackdown," Matt said pulling away from her and lying back on the pillow while covering himself. He lay there a few seconds and stared at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just in awe of you. You look so beautiful right now" he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Matt, I'm going to start taking it easy. I'll eat right, no more climbing trees or riding motorcycles. I'll even do light weightlifting" she laughed hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy right now I could just burst," he said looking into her hazel eyes.  
  
"So am I" she said snuggling up closer to him.  
  
"Who knew a blast from my past would become a part of my future?" he asked no one in particular. "I love you Ashley Jordan Landers-Hardy," he said caressing her face.  
  
"I love you too," Ash said closing her eyes.  
  
"Umm, Ash?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea babe" she said trying to sleep.  
  
"You will still want to have sex all the time right?" Matt asked cautiously.  
  
"I guess so" Ash shrugged.  
  
"We'll have to get married sooner now. I have no problem with that! So, you want to practice for the honeymoon?" Matt asked with a boyish grin on his face. Ash opened one eye and looked over at him.  
  
"Now?" she questioned.  
  
"Now! Come please me wife!" he said with a horrible British accent as he rolled over on top of her jerking open her robe. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked in a panicky voice trying to get up.  
  
"Matt, I'm fine. It will be my pleasure to satisfy you," she said in a sexy voice. "Matt, you truly are the master!" she finally admitted to him after he tried many times to get her to say it over the years. He cracked the biggest smile as he positioned himself between her legs.  
  
"You truly are the lady of my heart" Matt smiled before claiming her lips as they began to make love.  
  


* * *

  
Songs featured in this story: "All I Need", "Premonition", "The Right Key, Turned in the Wrong Direction", & "Lady of My Heart" are by Jack Wagner courtesy of the soap opera General Hospital. Can be downloaded online somewhere I'm sure but I have the CD's if anyone is interested in hearing these songs. 


End file.
